


You know me

by lisbon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 带狗狗同居！, 恶魔拔X狼人杯, 纯血狼人买到就是赚到
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 汉尼拔是现世少数从伊甸园之初存活至今的恶魔，他靠猎杀一切生物为乐好拥有上帝的感觉，威尔是仅剩不多的纯血狼人，在汉尼拔手下存活的原因是他正确解读了汉尼拔。
Relationships: HannibalXWill - Relationship, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

这世上永远不缺少迷信的人，无论科技发展是否已经做出了足够多不可思议的进步。

汉尼拔·莱克特是弗吉尼亚州唯一的恶魔，追溯起年纪来要回到伊甸园之初，他与撒旦同为神之众子，身负六翼，在之后叛离的召集下，他加入了撒旦的队伍离开天堂，又在斗争中逐渐发觉无论是天使或者恶魔于他都没有意义，因此从天堂的违抗者变成了真正的恶魔，他的杀戮不再只降临圣洁的躯体，包括那些肮脏或者脆弱的都无法逃过他的火焰。

如今撒旦在哪里他无处得知，早在万年之前他们就失去了联系，他曾试图穿透对方的胸膛，但没有机会。如今他在人类之中掩藏，逐渐发觉在广义上撒旦可以是他们之中任何一个，他就是撒旦。

当时间走向现代，在科学的指引下人类的迷信大多停留在兔子脚而非恶魔，汉尼拔对此轻视感到不满，同时天使和恶魔数量骤减，杀戮不再是件身心舒畅的事，比起追到天南地北才能找到一个两翼天使，他选择以令人难以理解的自律扩充思想，甚至在人类世界拥有了一份长久稳定的不屈居人下依然收入不菲的工作。

最初，人类于他而言只是卑劣低等的生物，他融入其中又保持距离，观察但不加入，他穿行在行人中间，嗅到的却是人类内在的情绪，他贪恋一切消极情绪以恐惧为首，厌恶过度的自信和傲慢，因为那通常无礼。他研究人类，冷眼旁观十字军东征，热切观察摆放着杀戮器具的博物馆的参观者，这样的矛盾令人类的无畏显得愚蠢，而他乐于欣赏这样的丑态，所以，他开始猎杀人类。

他真正定居过的第一个地方是立陶宛，也是在那里他明白，人类的丑恶远比当初撒旦所种下的果要发展的多得多，但无论是怎样的种族，在他这样拥有强大力量的人面前，本质上都只是一张白纸，他将他们的死变成真正有价值的艺术品，同时又把他们像牲畜一样吃掉，无论是云端还是地狱，高尚还是低级，都在他反掌之间，他如此对待一切生灵，这让他感觉自己比肩耶和华。

在离开立陶宛之前，他去了希奥利艾旁的十字架山丘，对于他这样的古恶魔，多数抵御的手段已经不起效果，即使面对数万个十字架，他依然能稳稳当当的站在中央。单纯从欣赏的角度来看他认为这一切很美，但所有恶魔对此都嗤之以鼻，天使则不屑一顾，他的爱好未得到一丁点共鸣，就像是你得到了一张绝好的乐谱，而所有人都问那张纸能不能擦嘴。

“你也许应该遵从你最初的想法。”汉尼拔靠在那张小牛皮沙发上。

“去散散心是吗？”女人坐在汉尼拔对面，她攥紧那张满是涕水的纸巾看起来很紧张，但并非因为汉尼拔或者周围的环境，只是她无法放松下来。

“不，是最初的想法。”汉尼拔看了一眼女人旁边快要见底的玻璃杯，继续说：“在你决定接受法律无法对造成你身心伤害的人判刑之前。”

女人绷住了一口气坐直，高跟鞋发出细微但刺耳的摩擦声，汉尼拔感到难受的抻了下腿，女人原本恐惧的气息变得稳定，转而变为铁锈一样的味道，那是恶意。

诊疗时间并不长，汉尼拔将她送出办公室，在为对方推门时，靠近些的几秒钟他才闻到对方身上有一股很淡很淡的狼人的味道，他猜想女人可能和狼人有过接触，但彼此之间保留了个人空间，并且那个狼人也在努力抑制自己的味道，想来如果不是像他这样存活千万年的恶魔，大抵是永远不会闻到的。

汉尼拔在女人身后关上门，眨眼间就闪身到了楼下，女人在几秒后推门而出，被室外强烈的日光逼的踉跄，烦躁的从手包里拿出墨镜戴上。汉尼拔跟在她身后，他想知道这个狼人是谁，在切萨皮克湾的时候他曾亲手杀死过一个狼人，在近百年的时间里，他所遇到过的只是人类转化的狼人，简单来说，纯血狼人实在少之又少，汉尼拔怀疑过这类种族是否已经被肮脏的变种所污染殆尽。

汉尼拔跟在女人身后嗅了嗅，那股味道已经不存在了，但他不会记错，混血的狼人味道是腥臭的皮革味，但纯血狼人则是使人安定的如同太阳晒过森林的热腾腾的味道。

女人走进地铁站，汉尼拔通常不会进入这类地下通道，他更喜欢日光而不是目之所及都是惨白的白炽灯，最重要的一点是，他不喜欢和人挤在一起。所幸，女人乘坐的车厢十分空闲，对比另一趟回程的列车简直犹如天堂。

到站之后女人在隧道出口就近一家咖啡厅坐下，一开始汉尼拔以为她在监视什么人或者等人赴约，女人坐在窗边倒数第二个位置，服务生跟她打招呼，汉尼拔猜女人一定总在这打发时间。这时候他又闻到了狼人的味道，一开始在咖啡的掩护下那并不明显，汉尼拔甚至以为是错觉，但很快他反应过来，那股暖洋洋的味道就钻进他的鼻腔，像是绳索一样套住了他，汉尼拔寻找来源，他改变了外貌向窗边走去，这才看到角落坐着一个男人，他背对着汉尼拔，汉尼拔只能看到对方在电脑上不停敲打着什么，他向那个方向探出身体嗅了一下，虽然味道隐隐约约，但确实是那个男人身上发出的。

关于人类对狼人的刻板印象，多数描写将其定位在凶猛且忠诚，残忍但又可靠，这差不多正确，如果仅仅将纯血狼人才定义作狼人的话，他们的特性确实如此，虽然无可避免的会和人类一样产生狡猾或者恶毒的性格，但忠诚与可靠几乎留存在那个种族的血液里，这也是为什么狼人会习惯抱团但团体之中又永远存在争斗。所以，狼人的气味自带一种安抚的功效，即向四周无意识发送安全的讯号，令对方冷静下来。

汉尼拔舒适的在小沙发上翘起腿，这种功效同样对他适用，他懒洋洋的打了一个哈欠，失误的忘记隐藏目光的针对性，他的眼神太过灼热，那个狼人猛然转身看向他，汉尼拔一怔，但表现上仅仅是眨了下眼睛，他将气味隐藏的很好，即使是狼人也不会嗅到半分。他坦然与狼人对视，先注意到的是那头凌乱的短发，本身微微的卷度但不勤加打理的结果，之后他所有的注意力都被那双眼睛吸引了过去，就像冬天水面上结成薄冰，浅蓝的海水还在下面涌动，平静又暗自汹涌。汉尼拔决定在对方移开目光之前开口：“不好意思？”

那个狼人如梦初醒般的移开目光，甚至再也没有把目光放在汉尼拔身上，他清清嗓子说：“抱歉。”然后重新转回身敲打键盘。

店员抱着新鲜的咖啡豆走过，狼人正在收拾东西打算离开。汉尼拔发现他身上还有普通的狗的味道，除此之外，还有铅笔粉尘和纸张的味道。

他大概就在附近任教或是上学。汉尼拔想着，在狼人推开门走出去一段距离后才跟上去，他在经过树荫时让自己隐身，大约有几十年他没如此程度的小心翼翼。他跟在狼人身后，果然一路走到了乔治顿大学，狼人一路上鲜少和人打招呼，他保持着不与任何人建立眼神接触，汉尼拔跟着他走进办公室，从桌上教案知道了他的名字。

威尔·格雷厄姆。汉尼拔默念着，他看到旁边的美术史资料时有些诧异，从未想过狼人这样的种族会对艺术有所研究或者说拥有探究精神，就算是为了融入人类，一般也会选择警察一类的工作，那里的人坚定又热血，会令狼人有归属感。

威尔在离开办公室之前接了一通电话，汉尼拔听到听筒那面询问他是否承接翻译书籍的工作，威尔说是的，然后与对方交流了具体事宜。汉尼拔这才抽空打量了威尔的打扮：并不昂贵但很干净，衣品几乎没有夸奖的余地，如果换掉格子衬衫会好很多，汉尼拔注意到那件衬衫因为多次洗涤而泛白，他能闻到百合花味的柔顺剂和加油站超市才会出现的糟糕须后水的味道。这次他又离威尔太近了，威尔敏锐的看向身旁，虽然知道自己隐身但汉尼拔还是吓了一跳，他向后退了一步，险些撞到书柜。威尔匆匆走向教室。

在上课之后依然有学生陆续从后门进入，威尔看上去并不为此苦恼或者愤怒，他将手里的书摊开又卷起来，井井有条的在黑板上罗列出几个名字。

课程并没有一丁点趣味性，但汉尼拔仍然听的入神，威尔讲的是杰罗姆所绘的《皮格马利翁和伽拉泰亚》，他在讲述皮格马利翁效应时说：“你们同样可以将这种期待放在你们的课堂作业中，好预防出现之前那样糟糕的情况。”

这样的威胁令汉尼拔勾起嘴角，某种程度让威尔的古怪书呆子形象变得鲜活了一些。在哀嚎声中威尔切换到了下一张图片，杰罗姆绘制了不少神话佳作，甚至在汉尼拔看来都十分欣赏，威尔对于艺术的见解精准巧妙，汉尼拔看着威尔玩弄手里的粉笔，他会在掰断它们然后摩挲断裂口。

在下课前，一名棕发男生举手，威尔示意他提问，男孩推推眼镜说：“格雷厄姆老师，您怎样看待切萨皮克开膛手？他的作品是否能用艺术的角度衡量？”

威尔推推眼镜，细微的嗤笑后说：“你的提问有失误。”

汉尼拔坐起身，这个名号听起来不怎么响亮但确实属于他，天堂或者非人类的种族称他为弑神者，而人类仅仅叫他开膛手。

汉尼拔没由来的感觉有力量在清除他和威尔之间的障碍：那些桌子那些学生，一切都陷入了黑色的流沙，只有他和威尔在明亮的地方，他听到威尔再一次折断了手里的粉笔。

“你问，他的作品是否能用艺术的角度衡量，你应该把‘作品’去掉，因为他所想展现的艺术并不是他的作品，而是他自己。”威尔合上教案，顿了顿继续说：“作品与作者，如果作品是人类，那作者唯有，上帝，他所表达的才是他真正的作品。”

在那个瞬间，汉尼拔笑起来，他感觉到体内的力量在涌动，巴望着从双手或者说翅膀中奔放，他咬着牙克制自己的兴奋，在无人能看到的地方对威尔投去炽热目光，他剧烈的喘息，巴不得将手穿过威尔的胸膛，抓住那颗滚烫的心脏感受威尔的存在，或者拿来无数的心脏放在对方面前。

下课后，威尔整理了书本之后离开教室，汉尼拔跟上去，就像是敲响了钟却在无尽的岁月之后才得到了一声回响，他必须要抓住威尔。

威尔在回到办公室后花了点时间寻找电脑，后来才想起来把它落在了教室，他在返回的路上接到了房东的电话，犹豫再三还是按下了接听键。

“格雷厄姆先生。”房东失魂的对着话筒复述汉尼拔的命令。

“是的，扬斯基先生。”威尔暗自祈祷这只是一通普通的问候来电。

“有鉴于您违反约定再次收容了流浪狗，我们的合约必须终止。”

该死的。威尔从教室拿上电脑，这年头找一个廉价公寓并不容易，尤其还是能养三只狗的地方。“我保证它们非常听话，扬斯基先生。”威尔几乎在恳求，他没有更多钱去租公寓或者是房子了，就算现在只是住在扬斯基先生的地下室他还是需要在课外时间找些兼职来做。

“不，先生，我想我很坚决。”扬斯基先生全然被汉尼拔催眠了，他继续说：“但我有个朋友正在出租他的一个房间，有条件是需要负责分类图书以及翻译法语资料。”

这简直是个明晃晃的鱼钩，但站在威尔的角度，只是普通的一天，他因为宠物的问题不得不搬出地下室，而房东善心大发告诉了他别的去处。看起来也没什么，不是吗？

“噢，”威尔在走廊停下脚步，问到：“他允许养宠物吗？”

“是的，格雷厄姆先生，他的房子相当大。”

“但请恕我直言，我并没有足够的资金去租‘相当大’的房子。”威尔叹息。

“我说过了，你要兼职翻译和整理的工作，工资会抵扣一大部分的房租，但具体事宜你需要与他详谈，地址稍后发给你。”不等威尔回答，扬斯基先生挂断了电话。

汉尼拔走进威尔家里，那个潮湿的地下室，只有一扇小小的窗户能透进阳光。威尔的狗狗们围着汉尼拔转圈但没有叫，汉尼拔在狭小的空间显得像误入蘑菇屋的巨人，他跨过一摞歪歪扭扭累起来的书堆，看到橱柜上放着狗粮的袋子，柜子里有一些速食和制作鱼饵的材料，房间里没有厨房，但威尔看起来也不像是会开火的类型，总之这样的生存环境糟透了，汉尼拔打赌威尔的原形都会比这大一点。

威尔在十几分钟后收到了简讯，上面有一串地址和名字。

那串地址他并不熟悉，于是输入手机查询路线，坐地铁的时候机器提醒他余额不足，他丧气的站在等候区看着面前玻璃，他有很长一段时间没有释放本体了，之前他曾试过在森林里搭个小房子，一开始一切都很好，不远处就有条河供他垂钓，森林里更是不会限制他释放本体后奔跑打滚，但弊端很快就出现了，在森林里他的味道简直无处遁形，吸血鬼和狼人逐渐逼近，威尔不得不选择混迹在人类当中并且隐藏自己的本体才算安全，取而代之的是新的麻烦：房租和融入人类生活。

汉尼拔回到家，等了很长一段时间后才听到敲门声，他想威尔大约十分犹豫，因为租金也因为自己的狗。

威尔穿过前院用了一点时间，他猜想这栋房子即使是地下室他也负担不起，他紧了紧自己的羊毛外套，揉了揉脸缓解窘迫的心情，他缓慢走向大门，想着他也许可以在翻译的费用上讨价还价好抵扣租金。

汉尼拔很快拉开大门，威尔看到他的瞬间就把眼神移开之后又逼迫自己把眼神移回来，汉尼拔乐见这种情况，靠在门上多享受了一会，直到威尔眨眨眼睛开口：“你好，莱克特先生，我是威尔·格雷厄姆，听说您在招租客。”

“汉尼拔。”汉尼拔侧过身体让威尔进屋。“叫我汉尼拔就好。”


	2. Chapter 2

“咖啡？”汉尼拔让威尔坐在沙发上。

“水就好。”威尔简单看了一眼四周，在走过门厅时汉尼拔保持着快他半步的速度，让他既不用望着他的背影，也不会没有方向。现在他坐在汉尼拔的会客室，这摆放着很多东西但依然宽敞，墙纸是繁杂但灰暗的花纹，上面挂着几幅画，威尔不确定那是不是真迹，但就算是也不出人预料。

威尔接过汉尼拔递来的水杯，身下墨绿色的布艺沙发令他感觉很舒适，他向后靠靠，软垫摆放的位置得当，他把杯子抓在手里，看着汉尼拔解开腹前的纽扣在他对面坐下。

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔满足的呼吸着威尔的味道，在紧张的时候，威尔闻起来更加炙热，像是燃烧的一堆柴火，偶尔会有爆裂的火苗窜到面前。

就像是要求他直呼名字而非姓氏那样，汉尼拔也直接呼唤了他的名字。在威尔看来，这样的举动有时会被大多数人认为冒犯，感到被动的不适，但汉尼拔似乎拥有一种力量，你会先一步觉得想要和他靠近、再靠近，所以当他表现亲和时，你非但不觉得僭越，反而有一种受到恩赐的感激。

威尔看着那架羽管键琴，他猜汉尼拔是个老派的人，或者仅仅是拥有老派的高傲。他在汉尼拔出声时回神，说：“你好，先生。”他索性放弃了称呼名字，他不愿意丢弃尊称，因为那造成的距离感会令他感到不那么拘束。威尔尽量不去看汉尼拔，他不喜欢与人对视，或者说与任何生物对视，他有颗聪明但混乱的脑袋，他在狼人中孤僻的像吸血鬼，但在吸血鬼中温和的像是人类，在人类中又古怪的像是超出这个世界的任何生物，他不属于任何种族但又像任何种族，他饱受自己折磨因为他曾在梦中将自己置身于吸血鬼的身份杀掉狼人，在清醒后却只感到畅快，在如云海般的自责以及对自己恐惧加重之前，他选择逃离。

“威尔，威尔？”汉尼拔没想过威尔会在这种情况下失神，威尔的思想过于活跃发散，令汉尼拔沉溺在对方不断变换的气味中。

“不好意思。”威尔回过神，感到抱歉的抿了下嘴巴，他又喝了一口水才说：“我的前任房东告诉我您正出租房间，我来，问问我合不合适。”

“是的，威尔。”汉尼拔指指头顶，“就是楼上的房间，比这一间小一点，但配备的设施齐全。”

威尔点点头，又环视现在的房间说：“我想我应该开门见山，我没有很多的钱，还有好几条狗。”威尔看了一眼汉尼拔的眼睛然后挪开视线，“但我会一些法语可以做翻译的工作，我在大学上班，所以对整理图书也很有耐心。我的狗也很乖，非常乖。如果你能接受这些，也要开出我可以接受的价格。”威尔离开靠背坐直，双手搭在膝盖上，脚尖向着门外，他知道汉尼拔读懂了他的身体语言。

威尔想离开。汉尼拔不着痕迹的看了眼威尔的脚尖，像往常对待他的病人一样顿了顿才开口：“你不擅长与人交往，但并非惧怕别人，而是对自身抱有不信任的态度，不过你不必对我如此，因为我保证，威尔，你不会伤害到我。”

“你是个心理医生。”这不是问句。威尔脸色难堪的看向对面，作为一个整天控制不住脑袋里想法，被那些跳跃的欲望和恐惧折磨的人，他相当排斥这样的窘迫被人看穿。

“是的，抱歉，我的职业习惯。”

你看起来可一点都不抱歉。威尔看着汉尼拔，对方带着等同于傲慢的礼仪，自第一面就令他下意识的竖起防备，但这间房子包括汉尼拔都只是普通人类的气息，只混杂着他望而却步的昂贵和井井有条的冰冷。

“房租和扬斯基先生开给你的一样，但你需要每周帮我打扫书房，翻译的工作不限时长，但不要太慢，你的狗不可以在你的房间以及走廊之外的区域走动或者玩耍，要时刻保持清洁。”

“一样？”威尔震惊的看着对方，这栋屋子就算是鬼屋也绝对不会跌价到这种程度。

“所有的器具你都可以使用，但要保持清洁。”汉尼拔添加。

威尔点点头，这大概是他这辈子最好的一件事，能带着他的三条狗住进这栋大房子里，而他只需要额外付出一丁点劳动力。

“我什么时候可以搬过来？”威尔看到汉尼拔起身所以跟着起身，但对方只是去为他添一点水。

“随时。这是钥匙。”汉尼拔将水杯递给威尔，威尔一饮而尽后说那他就先离开了，汉尼拔看着威尔重新融入冷空气中走远才关上门，想着这一切发生不过几个小时就笑起来，感慨命运的节奏令恶魔也捉摸不透。

威尔几乎一路上都挂着微笑，他心情很好，即使汉尼拔拥有他最讨厌的职业，但跟对方相处也比早晨战战兢兢从地下室到一楼吃早饭强一点，老年人早晨的脾气可不怎么好。回到家里的时候天已经黑了，威尔还没开门就听到狗狗在里面扒门，他安抚着说嘘，停下来伙计们，开门后任由狗狗们兴奋的围着他低吼跳跃。

“你们难道知道要搬家了吗？”威尔不明白它们今天为什么这么兴奋，看起来就像吃够了高级罐头。

威尔从衣架上取下一个大的运动包，他的行李不多，大部分是狗粮和咬咬胶，但一个背包还是装不下，他找出之前买东西送的双肩包，将电脑和书以及剩下的几件衣服都装进去。

“好了，走吧。”他拍拍温斯顿的头，这小家伙最爱打头阵，威尔背上书包又将运动包跨上，将三条牵引绳都放在左手，右手在出门后把门锁好，他走上台阶敲门，但扬斯基先生并没来开门，威尔只好将钥匙从送报口扔进去，拿着他的全部家当向新家进发。

显然，他不能带着宠物乘坐地铁，只能根据导航一步一步走过去。弗吉尼亚州还没有进入深冬，但也令人冷的不想走动。威尔的体温很高，但也不意味着他喜欢冬天，早之前还在族群中的时候，每到冬天他都会变回狼跑过好几个山丘，然后找处隐秘洞穴好好睡几天，但现在，他只能一边打着哈欠，一边拉着绳子不让手里的三条狗去追那只野猫，然后在缓慢的步行中思考明天早晨是否有他的课。

汉尼拔在这期间去了地下室，从冰箱里取出天使血做了一杯饮料，然后挑选食材决定今天的晚餐，他必然是不敢贸然将天使的心脏或者是人类的肺端上桌的，所以只拿了一些小牛心回到厨房，他系上围裙，虽然那从不会溅上任何东西。他从架上把钟爱的日本钢刀抽出来把小牛肉心切成细碎小块，然后将它们和油、角芹、洋葱、盐、胡椒混合冷藏。他决定做一些鞑靼心脏，看看时钟，快要十点了。

威尔走到路灯间距越来越宽的小路，知道汉尼拔的家就在前面。口袋里的钥匙和手机相互碰撞，威尔脑袋里有很多围绕汉尼拔的飘忽不定的想法，比如他为什么会招房客，为什么定下那么廉价的租金，为什么会这么轻巧的就把钥匙交给他。他在胡思乱想，又觉得自己多想想没有错，狼人们在找他回去，吸血鬼们依然在找他复仇，他不得不多加思考每一个接近他或是他接近的人。

重新走进汉尼拔的庭院再次给了威尔无所适从的感觉，走进来是一回事，住在这就是又一回事了，他想过是不是该先敲门，但汉尼拔既然给了他钥匙必然也是打算省略这个步骤。

“保持安静，好吗，也别碰坏任何东西。”威尔蹲下身警告了自己的狗，然后拿钥匙打开门。

直到这个时候威尔才想起汉尼拔还没有带他看过房间，而他也没要求过，他们之间没有协议甚至是口头的，同样也没有定下预付金，更没有聊过更多的要求和细节，而他就这么住进来了，早晨从地下室醒来，而晚上就要在这栋华丽的大房子里睡觉。

汉尼拔听到开门声后正从烤箱里拿出烤好的酥皮，他把酥皮放在一旁冷却，从桌台上拿起布子擦擦手，然后看到威尔牵着他的狗出现在厨房外面。

“我来带你去。”汉尼拔走过去并将威尔肩上的运动包很自然接了过去，他察觉到威尔想说什么，于是蹲下去摸了摸狗狗们的头打断了威尔：“可爱。”

威尔跟着汉尼拔上楼，木制楼梯被保养维护的很好，走在上面没有一丁点声音，他跟着汉尼拔到了一层会客室位置的房间，里面正如他所说设施齐全，在威尔看来，甚至太齐全了，窗户旁边竟然有一架天文望远镜。威尔把他的包放在地上，他看着那座衣柜，觉得自己连一半都填不满，他依然很难想象这样的房间竟然和地下室是一个价格，先前的窘迫转为警惕，他看着汉尼拔，问：“有什么特别需要我遵守或者去做的吗？”

汉尼拔假装思考了一会，郑重其事地问：“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“没有。”威尔感到莫名其妙。

“好的，那你需要和我下楼去吃晚餐。”汉尼拔将威尔的运动包放在椅子上，狗狗们围着他转圈，毕竟它们不是第一次闻到汉尼拔的味道，他并不阻止它们扒他昂贵的西装裤，反而告诉威尔可以从厨房拿几个碗来放狗粮。

“谢谢，但我有带。”威尔蹲下打开背包，余光里看到汉尼拔甚至连动都没动，似乎是打定主意等待他一起到楼下共进晚餐，威尔于是没有故意拖延时间，将碗拿出来倒上狗粮和水，然后跟着汉尼拔下楼。

厨房里弥漫的香味已经飘到了外面，威尔没有花费时间再去看这栋房子的其他地方，汉尼拔为他拉开了主位旁边的位置，对他说去酒架上为他们选瓶红酒。

“你会讶异于我的糟糕品味。”虽然这么说，但威尔还是起身走向木架，他想多看一点这栋房子。

汉尼拔在厨房笑起来，极为宽容的允许威尔随便拿一个就好，他将两匙牛心放入酥皮，然后装盘端上桌。威尔已经拿着酒回来，是一瓶德国雷司令。

“不。”威尔突然说。

“什么？”汉尼拔正解开围裙在主位坐下。

“别告诉我我选的有多不好。”威尔看着汉尼拔接过酒瓶垂眼看着，于是抢先阻止。

汉尼拔没有回答，只是又笑了，也许今天他的笑容要比以往一个月都多。他重新起身去拿来开瓶器，然后为威尔和他斟了少半杯。

威尔看着面前的餐盘，很难想象汉尼拔不仅住在华丽的屋子里同样也能做出华丽的东西，他拿起刀叉切了一点放进嘴里，感慨这简直是他在人类社会所吃到的最美好的食物。

动物在进食时会放下防备。汉尼拔抿了一口红酒，他看着威尔虽然无言但解开了眉心的结，猜想这道菜很投巧。

“你是一名大学老师，威尔？”

“是的。”威尔放下刀叉接着说：“近现代美术史。”

“不错的专业。”汉尼拔这才开始吃第一口，他看向威尔：“我应该为先前的唐突道歉，但我很高兴你并未因此改变想法。”

“什么想法？”威尔又吃了一口，汉尼拔做的菜简直安抚一直跟着他受伤的味蕾，他不再放下刀叉去回答。

“住在这。”汉尼拔为威尔的酒杯里添了一些红酒。

“哈、”威尔捂着脸笑起来，他觉得汉尼拔是在拿他打趣但他又确信汉尼拔没有那么做，他是说，他这样一个人，怎么可能会因为一次冒犯而放弃这样的栖身之所？没有人能拒绝这么好的条件，汉尼拔是个太聪明的人，但他给出了这样离谱荒唐的结论。威尔的笑声足够愉快但短暂，他告诉汉尼拔：“你很幽默。”

“也许吧。”汉尼拔咬下一颗牛心。

正餐过后汉尼拔端上了鸡尾酒小薄饼，威尔吃了一些提出帮忙收拾厨房，但汉尼拔拒绝了。于是威尔回到房间，将自己扔在床上，看着天花板时他想，他不必再睡在那张岌岌可危的木床上，不必担心翻个身就有掉下去的危险，这是他拥有过最好的地方，吊灯上的水晶吸纳月光反出零碎的光，威尔听汉尼拔在做什么。

整栋房子隔音很好，即使是狼人的耳朵也不能听得很清楚。汉尼拔在洗碗，水龙头冲刷盘子的声音和顺畅流进池底的声音在交替，他好奇汉尼拔竟然不去使用洗碗机，和他常吃的速食千层面或者披萨不一样，汉尼拔一顿饭要用数量相当多的盘子，而那清洗起来会比做饭更加累人，威尔一边听一边想，觉得汉尼拔是个不会放弃体会生活的人。

汉尼拔也在听威尔，他知道对方一进屋就倒在床上舒服的打滚，他将盘子放在架子上，关上了水龙头，一切就清晰可闻。他走上二楼，他和威尔的房间挨在一起，他轻轻打开房间门又轻轻合上，走进浴室洗了个澡，出来却和往常不同全无困意，因此坐在书桌前开始画些什么，一开始是伊甸园里的模样，小到石柱大到参天树，后来就变成威尔，对方站在讲台中心讲课的样子，以及总是掰断粉笔的手。

大约到了一点钟的时候，汉尼拔躺在床上准备入睡，威尔那边却有了一点动静，一开始汉尼拔以为威尔早就睡着了，但现在才知道对方一直没睡，他听到威尔踩在地板上，关上了窗户又去检查了门锁，最后做了很多深呼吸，之后整个气味突然改变，简直是午后鲜活的雨林。威尔变回了本体，也许是憋得太久了，也许是汉尼拔给他准备的房间足够大他不必担心会撞到什么，那只身长将近五米的巨狼终于决定好好休息一次，静悄悄的出现在弗吉尼亚州一间温暖的房子里，蜷缩在地板上和他的狗狗一起睡着了。汉尼拔在威尔释放出的温暖包裹下也来了睡意，他听到威尔平缓的呼吸，才轻轻地说：“晚安，威尔。


	3. Chapter 3

威尔起床的时候汉尼拔还在房间里，莉莉、那只温柔的金毛犬原本在威尔的尾巴里做窝，在威尔变回人形后就茫然的在房间里寻找。威尔在碗里倒了些狗粮后去简单洗漱，他轻手轻脚走进卫生间，赤脚踩在地板上不发出一点声音。温斯顿吃饱了之后就跑来扒他的裤腿，威尔抓着牙刷无声挥舞手臂，他在十分钟后穿戴完毕，推开窗户看了看天气，然后把针织帽戴上，领着三条狗离开家。

汉尼拔居住的社区很大，他牵着狗走在路边，间或有车缓缓驶过。威尔偶尔会碰到同样出来遛狗的人，对方会热情昂扬的对他道声早安，威尔会费力拉住不断试图冲破枷锁向前飞奔的卡其，虚弱的回一声早安。

威尔并不是一个喜欢早起的人，但他总是睡得很晚起得很早，总有千奇百怪的梦魇缠着他，他会杀死什么或被杀死，然后带着稀薄的理智挣扎醒来。但昨天晚上他意外的睡了很安稳的一觉，大约是这几年总在外面四处奔逃，几乎没有得到过舒适的生存环境，汉尼拔给了他一顿美好的晚餐和温暖的房子，这些就像是睡魔撒在他眼睛上的沙子，让他能做一场美梦。

威尔困倦的躲在手心下打哈欠，在三条狗都处理完‘大事’之后他小跑回家。他先让狗狗们进去，然后自己轻轻合上房门，打算以绝不惊扰汉尼拔为目标回到房间。

“早安。”汉尼拔放下煎锅，一边解开围裙一边走出厨房站到走廊上，拦下企图直接回到房间的威尔。

先是莉莉跑了过去，之后威尔手一松，三条狗便都跑向汉尼拔，威尔从地上把绳子捡起来，说：“你们已经吃过早饭了，朋友们。”

“那你呢？”汉尼拔问。

威尔迟疑了一下回答：“吃了。”

“好吧。”汉尼拔看上去并不失落，似乎威尔不论回答什么都在他预料之中。他转身回到厨房，在盘子里盛上他的量，然后把剩余的丢进垃圾桶。

威尔回到房间冲澡，他过去总会忍受饥饿所以习惯了，但汉尼拔做的东西似乎很合他胃口，现在闻到却吃不到是种折磨。他的课在十点钟，现在出发显然有点早，但威尔不知道为什么在房间里呆不下去，他拿上书和电脑下楼，汉尼拔还在吃早餐，威尔庆幸从走廊走过看不到那张餐桌，因此能避免和对方打招呼。

汉尼拔甚至没有抬头，威尔看起来像惊弓之鸟，在他面前不自知的掉落下美丽的羽毛。汉尼拔食不知味的嚼着炒蛋，用手在桌上写下一道燃烧的咒语，在火焰熄灭后贝德丽娅出现在餐桌对面，她穿着一件黑色纱裙，正从耳朵上卸下耳环。汉尼拔看着贝德丽娅的羽毛落在自己的餐盘里，对方迤迤然坐在对面的椅子上，慵懒的问他是不是想要谈谈。

“你在哪？”汉尼拔打了个响指，所有羽毛自燃成小小的火球。

“埃及。”贝德丽娅看着飘洒下来的火星，她靠在椅子上，这才看了看四周，威尔留下的气味钻进她的鼻子，她惊讶的说：“你不是一个人。”

“是的。”汉尼拔轻轻歪了一下脑袋。

“这让我好奇它是自己走进来的还是你邀请它进来的。”贝德丽娅闭上眼睛感受威尔的气息，她没想过或者是无法想象会有任何物种能够走进汉尼拔的生活，就像她一样，但显然，这个狼人做到这点要比她容易得多，她莫名觉得有些不甘心，但这种糟糕的情绪只是一瞬间，于是她接着说：“但不管哪种，它都值得我钦佩。”

“是‘他’。”汉尼拔纠正。

“你纠正我是因为我对你的客人很无礼，还是对你很无礼？”贝德丽娅翘起腿，汉尼拔的新房子比之前在法国拥有过的小一些，但感觉却比以前要好，这与装修无关，单纯是因为她现在坐到这里不像之前那样想要立刻离开。“他是你的宠物吗？”

“他不是我的宠物。”汉尼拔叹了口气，补充：“暂时。”

“你邀请他来吃早餐吗？”

“不，他住在这。”汉尼拔耸耸肩。“他似乎在躲着他的族群。”

贝德丽娅虽然很惊讶但她忍住了，她知道汉尼拔这次叫她来是为了什么，所以不必等汉尼拔问便说：“一件小事，几年前在西雅图某个镇上一群混血狼人被杀害，血被抽干倒进了浴缸里，听说都漫到了外面的地板上，他们的首领从房子里出来后命令所有人不准把这件事说出去。”

汉尼拔皱眉，混血狼人的血和他们的体味一样，廉价又刺鼻，他推开面前的餐盘，把手放在桌上，说：“听起来不怎么样。”

“是的，但有趣的是，他们出来的时候多了一个人。”贝德丽娅直视着汉尼拔的目光，鲜少有人能做到这点，她继续说：“他们从浴缸里捞出一个狼人，那个狼人不仅活着，并且一切似乎都是他做的。”

“名字？”汉尼拔问。

“没人知道，杰克把那个狼人藏的很好，但在场的狼人说，即使浑身浴血，那股廉价的臭味依旧盖不住他身上纯血的味道。”贝德丽娅站起来，她的故事已经讲完了，更重要的是，汉尼拔得到了想知道的事情。“你依然收藏了很多酒吗？埃及那边找不到太多合我胃口的东西。”贝德丽娅用食指划过酒架，她能感觉到汉尼拔在盯着她，她抽出一瓶巴德蒙哈榭。

“再见，贝德丽娅。”汉尼拔对着那如此美丽的女人说。

“好运，汉尼拔。”贝德丽娅笑着道别，好奇事情将会如何发展。

汉尼拔在贝德丽娅离开后依然坐在原处，威尔躺在浴缸里的样子似乎就在眼前，他多么渴望能看到孤独的威尔、内向的威尔、坚强的威尔咬断那些狼人的脖子，享受的沉浸在自己的作品里，就像得到了足够的氧气。汉尼拔想象着他将踩上血泊，看到斑驳的白色浴缸，而威尔就在里面，如同被重新上漆的艺术品，发掘了比原本更耀眼的光辉。

威尔坐在长椅上吃三明治，这是他的早饭也是午饭。

“午安，威尔。”

威尔抬头，看到是同办公室的心理学教授。

“午安，阿拉娜。”威尔向旁边坐了一点让出位置。

“不了，我要先走了。”阿拉娜摆摆手，然后从包里拿出一瓶VC泡腾片递给威尔，“你该对你的每一餐多上点心，再见，威尔。”

威尔挥挥手，看着阿拉娜风尘仆仆的离开。他把泡腾片拿在手里看了看，觉得上面写的东西大概自己全都摄入不足，他把瓶子放进口袋里，丧气的大嚼三明治，希望生活能过得比现在好一点。

但其实他确实有稳定摄入足够营养的机会，比如汉尼拔已经连续一周都会在饭点或者他回家的时候问你吃过饭了吗，威尔总是拒绝，一方面他不想在房租以外的地方接着收到汉尼拔的人情，另一方面是因为和对方共处的时光总让他有一种想要倾诉的感觉，这令人厌恶，威尔觉得这是因为他浸染在一个心理医生的家兼办公室，并且汉尼拔在他的职业领域很优秀，因为休息日呆在家里的时候，他能听到办公室的门会不断开关，他不清楚汉尼拔是不是真的对那些人有效，但他知道那些人坚信有效。

转折就发生在今天，威尔和往常一样下班回家，路灯在他关上房门后才陆续点亮。汉尼拔从厨房走出来，身上依然是那条一尘不染的白色围裙，威尔已经决定再次拒绝，但出乎预料的是，汉尼拔并没有问他吃过饭了吗，而是直接说：“来吃晚餐，威尔。”

“我、”威尔想拒绝。

“请原谅我擅做决定打开了你的房间，你的狗很焦躁，因为狗粮吃完了。”汉尼拔打断威尔，他走向厨房，知道威尔会跟在他身后。

你没办法拒绝一个已经帮你喂了狗的人，尤其是那个人还是你的房东。威尔略带歉意的说了声抱歉，得到不痛不痒的一句没关系，他看着汉尼拔头头是道的介绍晚餐：红烩牛膝。

“我该怎么感谢你。”威尔看着汉尼拔把餐盘放到他面前，悄悄叹息。

“也许放下你的戒备心？”汉尼拔坐到主位，半开玩笑地说：“我不会吃了你，威尔。”

“很难想象你和别人聊了一整天却还想继续和我说更多，请原谅，但放下一部分戒备心的我是个刻薄的混球。”威尔切下一点肉放进嘴里，他想汉尼拔即使不做医生还可以去做厨师，或者当个房屋设计师。

“你让这顿饭有趣了很多。”汉尼拔并未受到伤害的挑起眼睛，他抿了一口红酒，期待威尔能接着说下去。

威尔没有回答，汉尼拔也没强迫他说，他想让自己心安理得的吃完这顿饭，却在接近尾声时忍不住，他开口：“如果你这么想的话，就当作是回报，我可以告诉你关于我的事，就像你的每个病人。”威尔放下刀叉，保留地开口：“我和我的朋友们生活在一起，在海边，每个人天生都会游泳也应该游泳，但我的朋友和我都发现，我似乎不应该下水。”

“你害怕水吗？”汉尼拔问。

“不，我们害怕我被淹死，或者是变成海淹死别人，所以我每次下水都会胆战心惊，他也一样，看着他一面邀请我与他一起一面又有所防备的样子我觉得很可笑。”威尔将手放上膝头，他很紧张，坦白这些事是一种挑战也是考验，他曾和杰克肃清所有对狼人有威胁的物种，但渐渐的这个威胁变成了他自己，杰克的态度虽然迟疑但并不打算给他判死刑，但威尔知道，那是因为杰克尚未了解全部的他。威尔喝下一大口酒压惊，对汉尼拔说：“我是个怪物。”然后他自嘲起来，他确实是个怪物。

“我并不这么认为。”汉尼拔起身，去橱柜里拿出一只茶杯放在他和威尔之间。“听起来，你就像一只昂贵的茶杯，取出时小心翼翼，喝茶时小心翼翼，放下时小心翼翼，这让你失去了意义。”

“那该再也不取出，还是再也不放下？”威尔看着汉尼拔，想要等到那个男人更多地回答。

“这个问题等到你下一次和我一起吃饭的时候再回答。”汉尼拔略带得意的笑起来，换来威尔无力的白眼，对方站起身就打算离开，却无意碰倒了放在桌边的茶杯，汉尼拔眼疾手快接住，威尔松了口气想要道歉，但汉尼拔却手一松，茶杯碎在地板上，威尔想要问他为什么，汉尼拔用接住茶杯的手放在威尔肩上，他说：“摔碎它，这样它就不用担心自己会被摔碎。”

威尔怔在那里，张张嘴却不知道该说些什么，他俯下身想要捡起碎片，但汉尼拔拦住他，语气强硬的说：“晚安，威尔。”

汉尼拔并不担心威尔会不再和他一起吃饭，因为他给出的答案只有一半。

摔碎它，这样它就不用担心自己会被摔碎，才能按照真实的自己复原，接受真正的自己。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地名和街道名有一部分是编的。房子格局和TV有出入，为剧情服务

刚搬进这栋房子的时候，威尔的房间被用来摆放汉尼拔从四处搜罗来的藏书和退换的家具，他会暂时把用不到的东西都放进去，直到玻璃窗被遮挡大半，推门而入时视野会被塞的满满当当的东西惊吓，汉尼拔才开始处理那些旧物。

他先扔掉了大件的，如切割机。现在他不太用得着那些东西，因为创作欲望陷入了罕见的低迷。他卷起袖管，抽走塑料布的时候大量灰尘荡在半空，他在一片雾蒙蒙中拍拍手，皱着眉让机器消失在眼前，这才发现在那之后居然留有巨大的空隙，显然他雇来的钟点工并没有能力清扫到那片区域，于是现在那地方完全成了灰尘的大本营，成团的灰絮在地上滚动，汉尼拔向后退了一步，然后再退了一步，他看看十九世纪在法国购置的书柜，还有前几天才被替换下来的冰箱，整个房间就像迷你玩具屋，他不舍得看了看那被虫蛀的柜角，打了个响指就把所有东西都扔到了几十公里外的旧货市场。而后他缓慢踱步在空荡荡的房间，决定把书房的旧书桌和画板都拿过来。

之前在搬家途中有些颜料丢失了，卷筒也不知为何进水，里面的画纸大多湿透了边角，汉尼拔坐在桌子上，拆开每一个卷筒挑拣出完好的画纸，这些都是几年前剩下的，如今他用铅笔要比画笔多。他拿起剩下的半罐松节油放进抽屉里，然后把画纸铺在桌上用沾满颜料的画板压好，他极富耐心的清点了所有缺失的颜料，然后去了一趟画材市场，路上他想，也许可以开始在那个房间画一幅巨幅油画。

但后来威尔住了进去，汉尼拔拿走了他的画架放上了一张单人床，拿走了所有框好的画板放上了花瓶和一张简易书桌，他清空了摆在墙边的颜料在那建了一块小小的壁炉，在对面放了一张双人沙发，他用昂贵的地毯遮住了洒在地上的颜料，一切亲历亲为。

威尔在入住第二天才发现了那些渗透进地板的颜料，他顺着味道掀开了那张红棕相间的地毯，看到地板被染上了蓝色。他先蹲下，又跪下寻找其他的气味，他先是去看了壁炉，找到了已经变成深褐色的颜料，然后他趴在地上，脸颊毫不介意的贴在冰凉的地板上，他看向自己的床，那有颜料，松节油和木头的味道，他过去看，便发现那下面有一张巴掌大的画纸，他招呼莉莉过来，小家伙钻进他手臂里，威尔对着她的耳朵说：“去把床下面的东西拿出来。”

莉莉摇着尾巴钻到床下面，威尔听到纸的摩擦声，然后看到莉莉空着嘴巴跑出来。

“好吧。”威尔叹息，他趴在地上，把多半个身子挪进床下，左手胡乱的在下面摸索，直到抓住那张画，才费劲的把自己从床下困境拯救出来，他拍拍衣服和头发，然后拿着那张画放在眼前，上面用少量的色彩描绘了阿波罗神庙，就好像在旅行中匆匆拍下的一张照片，威尔把画翻到对面，在右下角看到一小行字：在人间。威尔摩挲着干燥的纸张，不确定是否该把这张画交还给汉尼拔，他把画暂时放进抽屉，整件事就这样被搁置脑后。

在距离圣诞节还有两周的时候各所大学陆续放假，威尔将收到的工资中大部分交给汉尼拔，对方收下那卷钞票就随手放在柜子上，问威尔下午有没有时间。

“抱歉，一会我要去朋友的画室帮忙。”威尔把温斯顿赶到楼上，他咬下手套，因为另一只手抱着麦当劳的两份套餐。“要一起吗？”威尔以为汉尼拔会拒绝，以一种礼貌但各自都懂的苍白借口阻止垃圾食品进入自己的嘴巴，但没想到汉尼拔同意了，并且显然看对方的装扮，汉尼拔正要出门。

“好。”汉尼拔摘下围巾，将刚穿上的外套脱下挂在手臂上。

威尔干巴巴的点点头，然后把大包小包放在餐桌上，也许是先前对方关于茶杯的观点令他很有感触，近些日子他靠近汉尼拔已经没有那种想立刻丢下凳子跑开的心情，他让自己从观赏的角度去欣赏汉尼拔，毕竟对方不仅品味高雅，举止得当，拥有不俗的审美和令人咋舌的财富，还完美的将一切融入进圆滑的包装里，丝毫没有刺到任何一个和他接触的人。威尔打开卷起的纸袋口，发现里面的可乐洒出来一部分，他下意识的说该死，汉尼拔从他手里接过袋子走进厨房，把可乐倒进了两个方形玻璃杯又端出来，威尔一边再次想该死的，一边想汉尼拔也许从来不会骂人。

“你下午要去兼职？”汉尼拔抽出一根薯条放进嘴里，完美的大众口味，只是可惜他从来不是大众口味。

“不，只是去帮忙。”威尔咬着汉堡，有很长一段时间他都靠这东西活着，但却从没吃腻过。他喝了一口可乐，问：“你下午没有病人了吗？”

汉尼拔不着痕迹的将自己面前的鸡块推到威尔面前，也喝了一口可乐回答：“改到明天了，你吃完饭直接去画室吗？我要去你们大学附近，可以送你。”

“不，那间画室在帕德里克大街，不顺路。”威尔大口吞下汉堡，和汉尼拔共处的时间一长，他便有种归属感和不适感相加的矛盾，他既想和汉尼拔吐露更多，又觉得对方一直在等他吐露更多。

威尔去扒拉盒子里的薯条发现里面没剩多少，汉尼拔把自己面前的推给他，边起身穿衣服边说：“谢谢招待，威尔。”

威尔没什么底气的说了声不客气，毕竟汉尼拔只吃了一根薯条，他胡乱把剩下的东西塞进肚子里，然后回到楼上卧室放好了足够的狗粮和水，戴上帽子和手套也离开了家。

严格来说，那间画室的主人并不是他的朋友，而是阿拉娜的朋友，对方拜托她找各找一名模特和老师兼职，她将这两个要求放在威尔身上，跟他的朋友说只需要一个人。

威尔按照短信上的地址找到那间名叫日光的画室，那在一家松饼店的楼上，他从旁边狭小的楼梯间走上去，阿拉娜的那个朋友就在画室门口抽烟，看到他的时候没有问便确定他是那个能身兼两职的人，热情的向他伸出右手。

“我是阿历克斯。”

“威尔。”威尔跟在对方身后，走廊两旁各有三个房间，他们去了最里面左边的那间，里面大约有十几个学生，威尔简单的和所有人打了招呼，学生们短暂抬头又重新看向自己的画面，阿历克斯让威尔脱掉外套和上衣。

“放在这里就好。”阿历克斯指着旁边的箱子。

威尔赤/裸上身坐在阿历克斯给他准备好的椅子上，然后阿历克斯拿了一块绸布放在他的肩膀上，又从花瓶里小心翼翼抽出一捧接近干枯的雏菊和鸢尾花束递给威尔。

威尔从没做过画室模特，就像他不喜欢和别人对视，同样的也不喜欢被观察，但他现在发现自己也并不是做不到，在那些学生的眼里，他和手里的花或者身上的布没有区别，他们剖析他的面容和身体，但并不因为他本身，而仅仅是为那些肌肉走向。威尔给自己找了一个长久凝视的点，是对面墙壁上挂着的维纳斯肖像，他不与人对视是为了更单纯准确的获知信息，但他喜欢凝视画面上的眼睛，因为那里面有更多真情实感，他的思绪渐渐神游，最后总会想到一个月前在床下找到的那张汉尼拔的画，他会想到上面的色彩和笔触，和背后漂亮的字。

课程是两个小时，威尔逐渐好奇起来他在别人笔下的样子。每四十分钟他们会休息十分钟，等到最后一次休息的时候，阿历克斯拿了矿泉水给威尔说辛苦了，威尔耸肩说应该的，然后走过自己面前的画板，看到大家的颜色都上的差不多了，他找到了蓝色的自己和桃红色的自己，但并不觉得那很突兀。威尔扭动肩膀，左右晃动脑袋，从箱子上拿起衬衫穿上准备去卫生间，他踩着别人的影子快步走出去，却发现汉尼拔竟然站在走廊上，对方正在欣赏挂在两侧墙壁上的油画，听到脚步声时看向他。

“嗨，威尔。”汉尼拔遏制自己打量威尔。

“你怎么在这？”威尔系上衬衫扣子，他看到汉尼拔的外套和先前一样挂在小臂上，想来并不是刚到这里。

“帕特里克大街只有这一间画室。”汉尼拔对威尔立刻提起防备从不厌倦，毕竟他总能令对方卸下防备，他喜欢这个过程。

“你还是没有回答我的问题。”威尔不喜欢汉尼拔答非所问，他以微笑阻止路过的学生们好奇的目光。

“我想你拿走了我的钥匙，玄关上的那把。”汉尼拔微笑，看着威尔从愠怒转为惊讶。

“不可能！”威尔几乎是立刻就回绝，然后才在脑袋里回想离家之前的事，他和汉尼拔的钥匙都放在玄关，但他确定他没有拿走。“等等。”威尔语气不善的说，犹豫着转身回到教室拿起外套摸向口袋，他祈祷着千万别在里面，但之后令人崩溃的找到两把钥匙。

“抱歉。”威尔尴尬的把钥匙交给汉尼拔，他想解释一下但对方打断了他。

“你的朋友在叫你。”汉尼拔看到威尔凌乱的卷发下耳朵通红，轻轻抿嘴笑了一下。

威尔转身，看到阿历克斯一边指着手表一边向他挥手。“该死。”他又说了脏话，又用匆忙代替了和汉尼拔的道别，他匆匆跑去卫生间，然后又匆匆跑回卧室，他希望汉尼拔离开了，但汉尼拔还在走廊，并随着他向教室门口走了走，学生们和阿历克斯都在等，威尔只得放下外套解开衬衫。

在汉尼拔面前赤/裸上身并没什么，但在他面前脱下衣服却是另外一回事。威尔知道汉尼拔在看，他脱下衬衫，将绸布挂在身上，然后拿起花坐回了椅子上，动作快到令人怀疑。他眼神闪烁，看向门口的时候汉尼拔用口型和他道别，威尔勉强的抬了一下嘴角，然后看着对方消失在自己眼前。

课程在半小时后结束，威尔又用了两个小时帮助学生修改作业，然后才离开画室回家。到家后威尔在放下钥匙的时候多次确认才回到房间，打开抽屉拿出了一个月前找到的那张汉尼拔的画，他没办法再留下它，汉尼拔正和他的生活逐渐融到了一起，他拿着画到一楼，敲响了办公室的门，汉尼拔就在里面。

“晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔正在整理几个病人的资料，看到威尔进来有些吃惊。

“我在打扫房间的时候发现了这个。”威尔把画放在桌上，“还有抱歉拿走了你的钥匙。”

汉尼拔拿过画的时候威尔已经转身打算离开，于是他开口拦住他。

“等一下。”

威尔转身，这才发现汉尼拔的办公桌一角有用玻璃压住的画稿，他看到汉尼拔把他找到的画放在玻璃下面，然后对他说：“很抱歉我今天冒昧的去画室找你。”

“那件事没什么。”威尔突然不想离开，他又看了一眼玻璃下的画稿。

“你那时候看起来有些生气，我不希望为此影响我们的友谊。”

“不，不。”威尔叹了口气，舔了下嘴唇说：“只是有点尴尬。”

“过来这，威尔。”汉尼拔抬手让威尔过来，他拿走玻璃，让威尔看到他想看到的这些画。

里面大多都是一些速写，有死亡时天使的神情，也有单纯的风景，威尔满足的看着，他喜欢汉尼拔的风格，每一张都有丰富的感情和故事在里面，他发现并不是每张画都有字，有些只有日期或者空白。

“如果你为了我看到你做模特而感到尴尬。”汉尼拔从最下面抽出一张白纸递给威尔，接着说：“那么我来做一次你的模特。”

“什么？”威尔放下一张断臂天使的画，难以置信的看向已经走开的汉尼拔，对方从花瓶里抽出非洲菊然后坐在看诊时的小沙发上，似乎一切再正常不过。

威尔抓着那张白纸，汉尼拔似乎没注意到或者压根不在意他的不适，只微蹙着眉想着威尔先前的姿势然后照着摆。

威尔知道他大可以丢下纸走出去，就像拒绝和汉尼拔共餐时那样，但威尔知道自己终究会失败，就像和汉尼拔共餐时那样。他从桌上拿了只铅笔，缓慢的走向汉尼拔对面的位置，像每个病人那样落座。落下第一笔时他想，这到底是汉尼拔的自惩，还是在惩罚他。


	5. Chapter 5

当描绘汉尼拔的时候，威尔觉得自己仿佛透过铅笔，触摸到了那刻薄的颧骨和嘴唇，与冷漠的双眼对视。他用指腹抹开笔迹，让衣领上留下大片晕影。汉尼拔在他对面呼吸平稳，即使作为狼人也难从笔尖频繁划过纸张的沙沙声中剥离出那浅浅的呼吸。

刻画汉尼拔的脸令威尔难耐，因为每一次他抬头都能准确无误的对上汉尼拔的直视。他让视线与汉尼拔的视线交错，有惊无险的从下方掠过落在双温莎结领带上，草草的画下那些形状，然后转而去画非洲菊。

“我去给我们拿杯水。”汉尼拔这么说，但没有立刻动作，显然是在等威尔的意见。

威尔想说不用了，但这才意识到自己从刚才开始就因为紧张而频繁舔舐嘴唇，他简单画完了剩下的花朵，然后说：“没关系，已经画完了。”

汉尼拔将花束放在沙发上起身，伸手接过威尔递来的画纸，但因为动作太快让边缘划破了威尔的虎口，汉尼拔扯出几张纸巾拿起威尔的手贴上去，说：“非常抱歉！”

威尔从汉尼拔手里拿出纸巾，同时把自己的手从对方的手里挣脱出来，他用力摁了几下就把纸巾丢到垃圾桶，似乎是感到疲惫地说：“不，没什么。”

“我可以留下它吗？”汉尼拔拿着那张小画，边缘处沾上了一点血迹。

这本来就是你的东西，威尔想，所以他说：“当然。”之后径直走出汉尼拔的办公室。

“好梦，威尔。”

身后的汉尼拔说道，威尔轻轻敲了一下房门示意自己听到了，并说：“你也是。”

汉尼拔直到听到威尔关上房门才开始动作，他将那张画放在最上方并用玻璃压住，手指似有留恋的停留在玻璃上，然后他立刻走到桌子旁边，从垃圾桶里捡出那张沾有威尔血迹的纸巾，狼人温热的血迹像是要把纸点燃，汉尼拔把纸巾放在手心，火焰从他手心处燃起在上方熄灭后纸巾便变成了一只带有斑驳血迹的纸鹤，汉尼拔打开窗户让它飞出去，向着那快要圆满的月亮。

威尔关上了窗户，当月圆之夜渐进，他必须减少任何可能会被别人发现的风险。威尔盯着天花板，他想明天可以去整理汉尼拔的书房，然后剩下的几天就可以呆在房间里，直到月圆之夜结束，他这样想着就心满意足的睡着了，半夜却又被噩梦惊醒，情景不外乎还是黑暗和血腥，但令威尔恐惧的是，那些撕咬和杀戮的感觉愈发清晰，甚至他会惊恐的抬起手确定上面没有湿漉漉的鲜血。

他的狗围着床脚打转，似乎是察觉到了威尔的恐惧，威尔脱下汗湿的衣裤，疲惫的走进浴室打开冷水，直到彻底冷静下来。他用毛巾揉着头发，从衣柜里拿出一件法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤穿上，套上衣架上的黑色外套，给三条狗系好狗绳出门。

汉尼拔依然不会在此刻出现在威尔面前，但一定会在他晨跑结束回家时从厨房探出身体拦截他。

“早安，威尔，早餐在桌上。”汉尼拔听到关门声时走向玄关。

威尔拿下了毛线帽，他坦言：“也许我应该再多付给你一些餐费，考虑到我一直享受那些食物和你的手艺。”

“听到你这么说我很高兴。”汉尼拔从口袋里拿出一些肉肠扔给狗狗们，思考了一阵说：“也许你可以充当我的临时助理。”

“我不知道我能不能胜任。”

“别小看你自己。简单的工作，写下病人的预约时间，中间间隔二十分钟以上，引导病人在办公室门口等候而不是专属离开通道，圣诞节前来预约的人不多，并且没有新病人，所以也许你只需要帮他们开一下门。”

“我尽力。”吃人嘴短，威尔上楼把狗狗关进房间，基本接受了自己逐渐掺和进了汉尼拔生活和事业的事实。

早餐因此进行的比以往更加顺利，结束后威尔就走到办公室门外，在对面墙壁下的办公桌后落座，他接通了角落座机好让电话全部转接过来，汉尼拔走进办公室就关上了门，看起来并不打算对威尔多嘱咐什么。

威尔拉开左右抽屉查看，里面是摆放整齐的资料和一个墨水瓶，还有一些回形针之类的小物，他想继续拉开下面的柜子，但发现那上了锁，他皱起鼻子嗅了嗅，却闻不出里面到底是什么东西，这时候电话响了，威尔接起来，另一只手写下对方的姓名和预约时间，一个小时后对方出现在大门口，威尔替他叩响了汉尼拔的房门，威尔离开之前看向了汉尼拔，对方视线平稳落在他身上，直到房门再次合上。

拥有一对灵敏的耳朵有时候弊端也不少，威尔知道那个男人叫富兰克林，知道是在一次晚宴中认识了汉尼拔，知道了他想要和汉尼拔做朋友但汉尼拔拒绝了，那听起来过于冷漠，但似乎又是完全可以预见的回答，威尔突然想起来汉尼拔曾说不希望影响他们之间的友谊，那他们之间的友谊到底是从何时开始，他在无意中给了汉尼拔信号吗？还是友谊这件事在汉尼拔看来，也是一件可以单方面决定的事。

威尔决定将这份工作进行下去，就当是偿还相当美味昂贵的餐食。

平安夜的前一天汉尼拔仍然还有一位预约，威尔唤醒电脑，他提前收到了几个学生的圣诞电子贺卡，打开之后屏幕飘洒雪花，红绿装点的卡片出现在中央，上面写着祝福等云云。

威尔这才想起来汉尼拔去画室找他的那天，晚上回到家的时候看到桌上有数量颇多的纸袋，现在想来可能是准备晚宴的道具。

他会邀请他的朋友，还是家人，或许还会加上我吗？威尔盯着屏幕发呆，手指轻轻摩挲着鼠标，他撑着额头，今天是满月，他的体温要比平常还高，他的记忆很乱，但不勉强自己对抗这种状态，因为强行对抗的结果只有失控，这是他的教训。

汉尼拔正起身阻止他的病人奥尔森。

奥尔森常年受战争后遗症所困，在妻子的鼓励下朝着开朗幽默的方向发展，但收获的只有一团糟的矛盾，因此更加无法融入正常生活。

“你画的真好，莱克特医生。噢这是你？”奥尔森没有立刻坐下，正如汉尼拔所说，在他付出费用的时间里，一切由他掌握，所以他现在办公室小小的走了一圈，得到许可之后靠近了办公桌，在想要拿开那块玻璃板的时候却被阻止，他道歉但没有因此离开，他站在旁边，双手背在后面好像是要防止自己再次情不自禁的动作，他说：“很美，所有的。”

汉尼拔没有回答，他低头望过去，威尔那张小小的速写在上方，压住了一部分断臂天使和弗吉尼亚州某个美丽的晚霞，他望着自己出现在这些鲜活的风景和定格的生命中，无法将自己归类。

奥尔森没有在那里站太久，高昂的咨询费用并非他能轻松承受的，于是他很快在沙发上坐下，一如既往的对着面前的汉尼拔诉说他的难处，在得到建议之后感到放松并宽慰，汉尼拔将他送离之后去找威尔，对方端坐在办公桌前翻着一本诗歌，但心思显然没在上面，眼神木然又涣散。

“有什么需要？”威尔在汉尼拔走近时才回过神，他把书扣在桌子上，随时打算站起来。

“帮我个忙，别太像个助理。”汉尼拔笑起来，他一只手放在桌子上，俯下一点身子和威尔说：“我要出门一趟，今天应该没有预约了。”

“好。”威尔靠在椅背上，汉尼拔投下的影子是那样贪婪的罩住了他，他看着汉尼拔上楼，过了点时间后穿戴整齐的一边调整领带一边走下来，威尔大概只看了一秒就把视线重新放回桌上，他至今仍然系不好温莎双结，但汉尼拔却似乎能做好所有事。

“再见威尔。”汉尼拔简短轻快的告别，威尔的回应太慢落在了他的身后。汉尼拔离开家，眯着眼看了看太阳，他闭上眼睛，知道那只纸鹤的任务已经完成了。

威尔在汉尼拔走后收拾了他的办公桌，提前吃了点简单的午餐，回到房间想要做点什么却心不在焉，于是将电话的答录打开，领着狗出门散步。

他没有给汉尼拔准备礼物，但不意味着他没有为此纠结。汉尼拔的友好体贴和过度的宽容令他摸不清对方想从他身上得到什么，但从汉尼拔根本没有费心在家里增添一丁点圣诞气氛看来，他想对方也不会尊重送礼的传统，或者说不会这样对一个贫穷古怪的房客。

他先去了湖心公园，围着那块大大的湖泊走了一圈，期间总有孩子来询问能不能摸摸他的狗，于是威尔走走停停，耗了不少时间。等他坐到长椅上的时候，外套已经拿在手里，他解开了一颗衬衫纽扣，即使长久坐在这样空旷的地方相当冒险，但威尔还是抱着侥幸这么做了，他的四肢和额头滚烫，好在依然可以收敛隐藏大部分气味。他尽量放下所有的戒备心让自己没有那么尖锐的攻击性，他看着自己的呼吸团聚成浓郁的白雾又散开，眼前河水结冰，他妄想着可以变回原形在上面打几个滚，就像两年前还在森林里住的那个寒冬，他回想着这些就慢慢睡着了，温馨的回忆就像柔软的枕头，你枕着它，一边嗅着美好的气味，一边闭上眼睛。

卡其先从威尔手里咬走了绳子，然后是温斯顿和莉莉，它们替威尔在那片巨大的草皮上打滚，公园里的人越来越少，直到好久都没有人会经过威尔打瞌睡的长椅，天空开始飘下玻璃一样闪亮的雪花，它们融化在威尔的鼻子和嘴巴上，在蓬松的头发上相继停留，直到又过了一会，灿烂的晚霞和铃铛声一起从远处靠近，莉莉咬着他的裤腿，威尔这才醒来，茫然的看了一眼空无一人的四周，然后招呼还在玩闹的卡其和温斯顿回来，牵着它们打算回家。在这时候他接到了汉尼拔的电话。

“威尔，你出门聚会去了吗？”汉尼拔站在卧室的窗户前，盯着眼前拉扯的越来越稀薄的云絮，迫不及待要看到后面的圆月。

“不，正要回去。”

“如果你方便的话，可以去玫瑰街1112号买一瓶普利尼-蒙哈榭吗？那会为我们的晚餐增色不少。”

威尔本来想问我们的晚餐？但他很快止住了，低下头又抬起来，回答汉尼拔：“当然。”

也许是长时间的接触，也许是他一开始就意识到了，汉尼拔的善意是不容被拒绝的，这几乎重新定义了善意。

他根据汉尼拔的要求前往玫瑰街1112号，那离这个公园不算太远，威尔因为牵着狗没有办法乘坐地铁所以只好靠双脚走过去。街上节日气氛很浓，彩灯和花环贯穿了一整条街，威尔苦恼着为什么还没有走到，转弯就撞到了提着蛋糕同样步伐匆匆的阿拉娜。

“平安夜快乐，威尔！”阿拉娜一只手把蛋糕提高，另一只手去触碰跳跃起来的两条馋狗的嘴巴，她皱眉问：“你一个人？”

“不，呃，是的，来买点东西。”威尔拉紧牵引绳。

“你可以来我家，我的女朋友准备了相当丰盛的晚餐。”

威尔刚想婉拒，身体就先头脑一步做出反应：他迅速转头，看到一个男人正站在电话亭后面看着他，或者说，一个吸血鬼。

“我的朋友还在家里等我，但现在，拜托，先照顾它们！”威尔尽可能快的不加思考对阿拉娜说了一通，然后拔腿去追那个逃跑的吸血鬼，阿拉娜在身后喊他，但威尔只知道他一定要抓住那个吸血鬼解决麻烦，否则他便再一次无法在一个地方生活下去。

在速度上，狼人拥有天生的优势，但仅限‘四脚朝地’的时候。所以威尔无法避免的在这场追击中陷入劣势，那个吸血鬼跑上了一条狭窄公路，市区灯光逐渐甩在身后，紧接着他们跑进了一片树林，威尔向前一跃变回巨狼，这时一支长枪夹杂在风声中划过了他的腿侧，威尔怒吼，那只被他追逐的吸血鬼停下脚步，竟回头向他走来。

威尔低吼发出告诫，但意识到这是圈套已经太晚了，五只吸血鬼从黑暗中现身，威尔能闻出混血的味道，只有为首的那只是年龄尚浅的纯血。

“我就知道！”其中一只吸血鬼兴奋的大喊，为首那人打断他。

“真的是你，威尔·格雷厄姆。”虽然打断了自己的手下，但那句话也是克里斯自己的内心独白，他从没想过能有机会杀死格雷厄姆、那只令人闻风丧胆的地狱犬的竟然会是自己，他的声音因为激动而忍不住颤抖，他呲着尖牙，恶狠狠地说：“你好，地狱犬。”

威尔恨透了那个称呼，在他最初跟随杰克大杀四方时出现，在他无法自控过度残忍的杀死敌人时便转为恶名，直到他的疯狂波及了同类，地狱犬便成了最坚固的枷锁和罪名。

威尔先扑了上去，那些混血不足为惧，几番打斗下来，他发现只有那只被叫做克里斯的纯血聪慧又阴险。他们短暂停了两秒，威尔喘着粗气，毛发在月光下银亮的像一根根琴弦，他已经咬死了两只混血，獠牙滴落着浓稠腥臭的血，那只纯血不以为意，再次向他扑过来，威尔的眼神离开月亮，最后一丝遮蔽的云已经消失，威尔长啸，剩下两只混血看到满月后似有怯意，因此没能一同和克里斯扑向威尔，威尔抓准时机躲开了克里斯的攻击转而扑向了愣在原地的混血，他咬下对方的头但这时克里斯已经敏捷跳上他的背企图扭断他的脖子，威尔将身体撞向树干，仅剩的那只混血打算殊死一搏，扑上来想咬断威尔的腿。克里斯抓着他的皮毛重新稳住身体，威尔无法同时躲过两个人的攻击，于是只能选择再一次撞向树干同时被那只混血割伤了左脚，他站立不稳但好在克里斯从他身上滚落，威尔不敢停歇，乘胜收拾残局，克里斯想要逃跑，威尔接连咬下两人的脖子，四周安静下来，他站在狼藉中好长时间无法放松，他开始不停奔跑，像要挣脱什么一样，直到月亮再次被云层遮蔽，他才恢复了理智，左后腿的伤才逐渐发挥威力，威尔咬着牙忍受，他向回跑，吸血鬼血液的味道弥漫在整个森林，他废了点功夫才找到撕碎的衣服和手机，里面没有任何电话和简讯，但威尔知道他没完成承诺汉尼拔的事情。

威尔变回人形，他用残破的布条包住了脚腕的伤，扒下了其中一只吸血鬼的衣服穿上，幸运的是走回那条公路时有车驶过，威尔满含感激的搭了顺风车，车主说可以把他送到湖滨大街，威尔迷迷糊糊地想那离汉尼拔的家大概只有一公里，便再次致谢。

也许是刚才完全发泄了一通，现下威尔除了感到疲惫便没有别的不好的情绪，他脸颊滚烫，拒绝了店主再三提议送他去医院，他靠在窗户上小睡，直到车主轻轻拍醒他告诉他到了。

威尔凭着记忆向家走去，他不愿去回想刚才的画面，但那些死相却勾起了他过去沉痛的回忆，他就是这样疯狂又残忍的杀了那几只混血狼人，即使那时他的理智并没有彻底消失。

他知道自己做错了，就像所有人都曾对他说，这不对，你不对，一切都错了！

威尔扔掉外套，仅穿着一件衬衫但那仍然留着吸血鬼的体味，他烦躁的加快脚步，那些责备和辱骂始终围绕着他，他想要补救，于是停下脚步，汉尼拔的房子就在前面，他无助地发现，想要补救的只有搞砸了的他和汉尼拔的晚餐。

汉尼拔坐在餐桌上已经很久了，他起身站在窗边看着月亮，虽然云层时有遮挡，但圆月的光芒一直无法被遮住太多，他猜想威尔应该会和那些被纸鹤引来的东西纠缠一会或者直接逃到远处躲躲。总之在这个夜晚结束之前，那个向来喜欢躲藏的狼人似乎没什么可能回来。

汉尼拔离开厨房，他确实做了给他们两个平安夜大餐，也早料到了一切，毕竟这些都出于他的安排，这很矛盾但汉尼拔善于忽略这些死结，他走上楼梯，这时候大门被敲响。

汉尼拔走过去，闻到吸血鬼的味道时觉得无奈，他现在并没有兴趣和这种生物缠斗，但很快他闻到了威尔的味道，并且越来越强烈，这是一个惊喜。

汉尼拔愉快的拉开门，然后知道他会永远铭记面前的一切：威尔双眼松懈，脸颊刮着几道伤口，嘴巴和鼻子一起呼吸出淡淡的白雾，他穿着明显不合身的衣服，勉起了一部分衣袖和裤腿，在汉尼拔开门后眼睛才仿佛找到了可以聚焦的点，威尔用那样可以击穿他心脏的蓝眼睛看向他，虚弱的说我很抱歉，没有买到酒，请原谅我。然后他跛着腿让开一些，因为眼里的歉意太多有一滴泪承受不住落下来，汉尼拔这才看到他身后有一棵不过两米的小松树。

“平安夜快乐，汉尼拔，这是礼物。”


	6. Chapter 6

等到了二天，威尔清醒后会发现他的记忆是破碎又混乱的，这意味着在之前的夜晚，他的行为是令自身恐惧的单纯、被下意识完全驱使。这样脱缰的感觉让他恐惧但畅快，失控在某种意义上代表着自由，他想放纵自己。

“平安夜快乐，汉尼拔，这是礼物。”  
威尔额上的某处伤口还在流血，但他却像一棵残败的小树任由雨水肆意触摸那样，平稳的喘息着，让细细的红色血线缝补他的创口，分割他的表情：他一半脸像在笑，一半脸像要哭。他的指头藏在松针里面发抖，想起片刻之前他是如何像疯了一样撞断了这棵树，整个肩膀像被泼上紫色颜料一般大范围淤青，路上行人太少，想要多管闲事的更加没有，于是没多少人看到他那样荒诞的样子，就像是一个没能熬到圣诞节就被撒旦逼疯的人。

“平安夜快乐。”汉尼拔快速眨了两次眼睛，抓着门板的手收紧，他没有急着帮他擦掉血，更没有像个人类一样被惊吓，他将自己几乎要失控的占有欲强行压下，逐渐笑起来是因为威尔根本没有发现他所带来的真正的礼物到底是什么，汉尼拔叹息，轻轻的问：“你想要进来吗？”

又开始飘雪了，威尔的眼神随着一片雪花飘走了，但又被汉尼拔的声音拉扯回来，持续的高热令他思维迟钝，他直勾勾的看着汉尼拔，缓慢开口：“是的。”

于是汉尼拔将门拉开的更大一些，把他真正的礼物带进屋。威尔已经很难维持理智，他变得口无遮拦或者说透明，他转身一边看着汉尼拔一边倒着走过玄关，他抓抓头发，困惑地问：“为什么人们这么开心？”他停下，然后开始解开衬衫扣子，吸血鬼的味道像针芒一样刺着他，他把那件沾满血污的衬衫扔到地上，跟汉尼拔抱怨：“我讨厌它！”

“因为今天是平安夜，他们能借此原谅很多事，去找很多人。”汉尼拔垂下视线，这才发现威尔光着脚，过长的裤腿踩在脚下，说起来，他也觉得吸血鬼的味道有够糟糕，于是皱了下鼻子，问：“你现在想吃点什么吗？”

“没有家人来找我，是因为我不被原谅吗？”威尔有些崩溃的质问，在他眼中汉尼拔变成了鹿，变成了树，变成了水泊，变成了曾经他所倾诉过的任何东西，他感到困惑的歪着脑袋看向地面，再次说：“你为什么在这？”

“因为我找到了你，威尔。”汉尼拔向前走了一步，他抚摸上威尔的脸颊，引导着：“你为什么需要被原谅？”

“因为我是个恶魔，是一条地狱犬。”威尔抬眼看向汉尼拔，对方似是轻蔑的在笑，告诉他他不是恶魔，威尔没有理会，他握住汉尼拔放在他脸颊上的右手，含住了对方的指头，他用舌头舔舐上面淡淡的香辛料的味道，然后用牙齿不轻不重的咬住它们，恶趣味的想要看到汉尼拔的慌乱，但没有，汉尼拔太冷静了，冷静到让威尔感到无趣，于是他把对方的手拿出来，拇指在牙印上摩挲，告诉汉尼拔：“我可以毫无负担的杀死任何人，包括我的同类，咬断脖子拿出跳动的心脏，这种疯狂有时更像无法遏制的天性，我悲哀的为自己这种病态的残酷和疯狂而自谴。”

汉尼拔沉默了一会，良久才开口：“人类从猩猩进化成人类，便不再与之同类相称，在某种程度上你已经进化了，所以不能再以生物特征来规划自己的类别，你想要杀死对方的想法，只是出于一个高等生物对低等生物的裁决。”汉尼拔靠近威尔，对方的体温已经远远胜于平时，滚烫的在他手心里发颤。

“不，那些人是我的同类。”威尔试图争辩。

汉尼拔将他推到墙上，他扯松自己的领结，将自己的脖颈展露，问：“你想要杀了我吗？咬断脖子拿出心脏，哪怕是一瞬间？”

威尔盯着汉尼拔蜜色的皮肤，他没有意识到自己抓着对方的手在用力，他坦白：“不，没有。”

汉尼拔不再掩饰自己的愉悦，他长久的将笑意留在脸上，告诉威尔：“因为你知道我们是同类。”  
汉尼拔更加靠近威尔，眼神下落又收回，于是威尔跟着眼神下落，但不再能有理智收回，他吻上汉尼拔或者说咬上他，这是第一次有人尝到恶魔的血，就像是幻觉中绿洲的湖泊，飘渺又不切实际的美好，像给了酒鬼佳酿，像给了病者良药，威尔贪婪的吮吸着汉尼拔的嘴唇，感受到体内细胞都在叫嚣着多一点，再多一点。

“你尝起来很好。”威尔恋恋不舍的离开汉尼拔，汉尼拔没有拒绝但也没有热切的欢迎他，就仅仅是做到了一切刚好，让威尔摸不透他是厌恶还是喜爱。

“你尝起来是血和糟糕的须后水。”还有吸血鬼的腥臭，汉尼拔忍下后半句。

“糟糕。”威尔晃晃昏沉的脑袋，迟钝的说：“我需要...洗洗。”他搭上汉尼拔的肩膀，在对方耳边小声说：“我的房东有洁癖，不能让他看到。”

“你是对的。”汉尼拔抬眉，顺势接过了威尔的手臂搭在肩上，一楼没有淋浴间，于是汉尼拔不得不拖着威尔到他的房间，他看到了威尔肩膀上的淤青和伤口，相信他一定遇到了不得了的麻烦，他尚未见识过威尔真正的样子，但听说纯血的能力非常强，将他打成这样不是件容易的事。  
汉尼拔拧开威尔的房门，狼人的味道向他们扑过来，他带着威尔走进淋浴间，对方慢吞吞的脱掉剩下的衣物，嘱咐汉尼拔把他们丢远一点。

“吸血鬼真的糟糕透了。”威尔拍拍汉尼拔的肩膀，他打开淋浴，将水温调到最低，但依然无法让脑袋清醒一些，他懊恼的低吼，在冷水中抹了把脸，告诉汉尼拔：“先别走。”

汉尼拔感受到那些糟糕的气味混合接着流进下水道，他看向四周，只有一些非常简单的必需品，香波和须后水都几乎是廉价品牌，这都要多亏狼人自身的味道拯救这糟糕的一切。他的正面几乎湿透了，威尔在他面前冲掉最后的泡沫后关掉淋浴，他伸手想把对方带出去，但威尔推开他的手，整个人靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，低声说：“现在，尝尝我。”

汉尼拔有过迟疑，他看着威尔，脏污冲掉后那些从伤口流出的血和水混成淡淡的粉红，像瓷器上的花纹，他吻上威尔，缓慢又温柔的，但在以往，他的缓慢代表残忍，温柔代表虚伪，这些几乎被染成了黑色的行为仿佛随着水一起冲掉了，他离开威尔的嘴唇，吻上对方的下巴，然后一路下滑到小腹，将威尔的阴茎深深吞进去，他钳住威尔的腰，好让对方不要因为高烧或者是这件事本身膝盖一软，他没有做太长时间，在威尔快要射出来的时候他用手代替了嘴，威尔已经昏沉到了非常迟缓的地步，仿佛直到这一刻才终于反应过来汉尼拔竟然在给他做口活，他在汉尼拔手里抽动着射出来，精液再次弄脏了汉尼拔的衣服，威尔想把水打开，但汉尼拔拦住他，把手上的精液抹在他嘴上然后吻上去。

“这次尝起来很好。”汉尼拔离开威尔，空出一只手拿杯子接了点水漱口，期间威尔木讷的站在原地，差不多是终于被这场高热打败了。  
汉尼拔扶着对方走到床边，威尔躺上去，汉尼拔去拉窗帘才发现满月再次被挡住了，但突然身后传来巨大响声，汉尼拔回头，发现威尔无意识的变回了巨狼，庞大的身躯几乎填满了整个房间，他已经睡着了。汉尼拔走到威尔的脑袋旁边，对方的体型之大多少超过了他的想象，大抵是威尔平常没有拿出十分之一的气势，他伸手抚摸对方的嘴巴，只要稍不留意他就会失去整条手臂，但汉尼拔并不担心，或者说从来没有过这种担忧，威尔滚烫的气息包裹着他，汉尼拔满足的叹息，他半跪下身体亲吻狼人的鼻尖，然后离开。

威尔的高热在几个小时后慢慢褪去，在圣诞节正午前他醒来，发觉自己竟然变回巨狼时大吃一惊，于是匆忙的转为人形。太阳穴不停地抽动令他暂时无法思考太多，于是只能先去洗漱，慢慢看着镜子回想昨晚的事情。  
他记得自己把狗交给了阿拉娜，这是件大事，卡其和温斯顿太调皮了，在它们毁了阿拉娜的圣诞节前他得把它们接回来。他也记得自己杀了那几个吸血鬼，但从那之后的记忆就断断续续，他想他应该解决掉了他们所有人，所以自己目前的处境还算安全，在那之后，他也没有变成狼一路跑回来，所以他不会抢了今天的头条。威尔拿着牙刷放进嘴里，脑袋里突如其来的糟糕片段令他瞪大双眼，牙刷无辜的掉进池子里，威尔颤抖转身，身后淋浴间已经完全干燥了，几个瓶子散在地上，他抓着头发，脑袋里闪回出汉尼拔跪在他身下的片段。

汉尼拔给他口了？汉尼拔怎么会给他口！  
威尔咬着嘴，首先，他不能确定这是现实还是一场春梦，有鉴于汉尼拔那高高在上的态度令人不快，这不排除是他在极度压抑的情况下的一场幻想，威尔试图安慰自己，他继续组织记忆，总之在这场薛定谔的口活前，他记得自己搭了一辆顺风车，在离家不远的地方下来，然后脑袋短路的偷了一棵松树，他不太记得汉尼拔对此发表了什么观点，但看到一个浑身脏兮兮，满是鲜血的人抱着一棵树出现在家门口终归不是什么令人平静的回忆，威尔崩溃的走出卫生间，他能听到汉尼拔在楼下的脚步声，显然他能安稳睡到现在说明对方暂时没报警，威尔崩溃的穿上外套，将吸血鬼的衣服拿上准备去外面烧掉，他光脚踩上楼梯，祈祷汉尼拔昨天只是帮他这个疯子打开了门，然后放任他自己回到房间，做了个春梦然后变回原形。

“早，威尔。”汉尼拔拿着咖啡走出厨房。

威尔一顿，下意识的后退了一步，汉尼拔跪在他眼前的画面再次出现，他颤抖的抓紧楼梯扶手，说：“昨天给你添麻烦了。”

“没什么。”汉尼拔被威尔的表现逗乐了，但他没表现出来，只是和平常一样收敛所有情绪，让威尔捉摸不透。

“我真的拿回来一棵树吗？”威尔觉得每个问题都在缓慢的谋杀他自己。

“是的。”汉尼拔利落的回答，他握住杯子，继续说：“它在厨房，你的礼物在树下，圣诞节快乐，威尔。”

我永远不会快乐了，威尔痛苦的想，他迟疑的继续往下走，说：“我昨天出了点事情，所以...”

“你没必要向我解释，我们住在一起，但我不会干涉你的生活。”汉尼拔打断他。

“好吧。”威尔稍微觉得好受了一点，他确实也没想到多精妙的谎言去包装昨天的一切，现在唯一麻烦的就只有最后一件事，他迟疑地说：“谢谢你...送我回房间？”他看向汉尼拔，发现对方没有回答而是直直的看着他，直到把他盯出一身冷汗。

“我想你误会了。”汉尼拔又喝了一口咖啡，继续说：“你以非常惊人的意志力自己走回房间，我所做的只有把那棵树搬进来。”

感谢上帝，威尔重重叹了口气，如释重负的走下楼，再次向汉尼拔表达了自己的谢意。

“你要出门？”汉尼拔望着威尔的背影问。

“扔掉这些垃圾，还有把狗接回来。”威尔扬扬手。

“你可以开我的车去。”汉尼拔说着就去拿钥匙。

“不用了，我不会开车。”威尔继续向外走。

“你不会想在圣诞节挤地铁或者打车的。”汉尼拔拦住对方，不由分说的走进厨房，从树下把礼物拿出来递给威尔然后去取自己的外套。

威尔犹豫的拆开包装，不确定如果礼物太贵重他该怎样拒绝或者回礼，但汉尼拔没有丢给他难题，里面只是一副新的棉线袜，不出于任何奢侈品牌或者门店，只是路边小店能买到的最温暖的那种，威尔在汉尼拔返回前把它们穿上，然后在玄关找到了自己的鞋。

汉尼拔穿了新外套，或者只是威尔没见过的一件，他总是能用极短的时间把自己整理完好。威尔和他一前一后离开家，屋外，整夜的大雪令一切变得炫目，他们同时眯了下眼睛又同时看向对方，威尔惊讶比起最初，他的敌意和防备都已经被消磨殆尽，在他眼前，汉尼拔不再有那样恐怖的距离感，他突然想起昨晚在进屋后他似乎再一次对汉尼拔袒露心扉，而汉尼拔说那是进化而他们是一类人，在那之后，他们接吻了，还是说这一切只是又一场锁在他房间里隐秘的梦？不重要了，威尔想，无论如何，无论哪些是真实的哪些是虚假的。  
他们走进车里，汉尼拔一边预热引擎一边扫掉窗户上的积雪，威尔扭开收音机，里面主持人热情洋溢的祝所有人圣诞节快乐，威尔看向窗外，在心里默默地对自己说，圣诞快乐。


	7. Chapter 7

圣诞颂歌在脑袋里轮番播放，威尔更换收音频道，汉尼拔没有给出任何意见，就像他知道威尔只是要给自己找点事情做。

阿拉娜将地址发给了威尔并附上了狗狗的照片，询问他是否打算留下来吃午餐，威尔抬头看了一眼汉尼拔被对方捕捉到视线。

“我会拒绝，她邀请我们留下吃午餐。”威尔象征性的把手机面向汉尼拔，然后低头着手回复。

“可我今天什么都没有准备。”汉尼拔目视前方。

威尔一方面觉得这是汉尼拔在暗示自己应该答应下来，一方面觉得这种下意识将他们捆绑的说法令人不快，就好像他不吃这一顿是打算回家吃汉尼拔的那一顿。威尔顿了顿，想扯句谎说自己中午有约，然后就可以自在的去那家拒绝外送的披萨店吃个饱，但汉尼拔却先一步打断他，问：“你可以请我吃午餐吗？”

“如果你想。”威尔几乎是立刻回答，他习惯了汉尼拔的进攻，默许了那些关于朋友的说法，在越来越多的情境下，他正被汉尼拔那句‘我们是同类’所操控着，摒除所有外在因素，忽略皮囊之外的东西，地位与金钱带来的差距形同虚设，他能像答应一个亲密朋友的请求那般说出：如果你想。威尔再次望了汉尼拔一眼，慌乱地想，这样过量的信任是否会导致他丧失对汉尼拔的洞察力。

浴室，水，扔掉的衣服，亲吻，对话... ...

“我们到了。”汉尼拔左转驶入阿拉娜居住的街区，提醒身边的威尔。

被打断思绪的威尔迟疑抬头，看到阿拉娜牵着他的狗站在路边，汉尼拔将车停在路对面，并不打算和威尔一起下去。

浴室，水，扔掉的衣服，亲吻，对话... ...香辛料！是啊，香辛料，在他咬住汉尼拔手指的时候，那上面有果酱的味道，特别之处在于汉尼拔在制作它们时会放入一点鼠尾草，那正是他昨晚尝到的味道。

“真的很可惜，”威尔像是突然想起来似的，假装后悔的笑了一下，“你昨天一定做了很丰盛的晚餐。”

“是的，但并不可惜，那并不是最后一次。”

“你也做了鹅肝吗？之前奥尔森先生做客那天你准备过的那种。”威尔打开车门，一只手搭在车顶等汉尼拔回答。

“是的。”汉尼拔稍稍偏了下头，看起来因威尔的记忆犹深而感到得意，他抬起眉毛笑了下，回答他：“搭配你喜欢的鼠尾草梅子果酱。”

“是吗。”威尔假装失望的皱皱鼻子，他的指尖发麻，借着要去见阿拉娜的动作转身隐藏了自己的紧张。

是谎言，汉尼拔所说的是谎言，威尔咬牙，尖锐的凉意从头落下。他昨晚的确咬过汉尼拔的手指，这意味着无论上楼之后的事情是否真实，在那之前，他已经吐露了自己的秘密。  
“阿拉娜。”威尔稳定步伐节奏，汉尼拔善于观察，能从细小缝隙中窥探到每个人急于掩藏的内心，所以威尔知道他必须更加严谨的保证一切无恙，即使汉尼拔已经找到了他身上的缝隙并窥探其中。

“它们很乖，只是吃的很多，我刚才喂过他们了。”阿拉娜将绳子交给威尔，侧身去看坐在车里的汉尼拔，关切的问：“你的朋友？”

“是的。”威尔做了一个深呼吸，见鬼的他有一部分意识认为这是件天大的好事，汉尼拔知道了他的事却没有逃走，好似这根本不值得恐惧。威尔一边苍白的回答阿拉娜的简单问候，一边想他这辈子几乎都在罅隙中生存，担忧内心的恶魔迟早会被释放出来，站在杰克或者是其他人面前，隐瞒无非是程度高低的问题，但现在在汉尼拔面前，他却第一次有了可以坦白自己的机会，他厌倦了逃避和谎言，所以一旦触碰到这样的希望便无法自控的想要抓在手里，也许正如汉尼拔当初所说，他是一只易碎的茶杯，而最好的保护方法就是摔碎他，这样他就不必再担心自己被摔碎。

汉尼拔在车中望着威尔的背影，在他这样的恶魔看来，威尔其实和人类没有区别，饶是对方曾经短暂的读懂过他，但仅仅只是这一点不足以支撑他这长久以来的热情。只是这样一个拥有严重心理疾病的狼人，在过度的自我约束中激化了负面性格，因此被折磨的敏感又脆弱，这一切都不过如此，他一定还能在世间找到第二个，他始终没有搞清楚威尔特别的原因，于是只好笼统的将特别作为原因。

威尔和阿拉娜道别后就牵着狗向车走来，汉尼拔下车帮威尔把狗赶进后座，阿拉娜没有立刻回家，而是看着威尔和汉尼拔并与后者短暂对视，汉尼拔微微颔首便挪开目光，阿拉娜则更关心威尔在肢体触碰上的刻意躲闪是出于怎样的原因。

“你想吃日料吗？”汉尼拔开车缓缓驶离街区，他看向威尔，在十字路口前放慢车速。

威尔这才想起来他答应了汉尼拔一顿午餐，而对方显然更在意他想吃什么，于是他只好说：“好。”等着汉尼拔把他带到某家尚未踏足过的高级日料店，花光他半个月甚至一个月的积蓄。十分悲哀的问题在于，除去高深莫测的心灵博弈和他与汉尼拔之间身份认同的拉锯，他依旧是一个还要为金钱而烦恼的狼人。

汉尼拔带威尔去了一家两公里外的餐厅，他对这里的吞拿鱼手握印象不错，他并不关心威尔的钱包，对方拮据的生活态度他都看在眼里，但并不会让他滋生出体谅的情绪，只是觉得金钱不该作为问题而存在。

威尔跟着汉尼拔走进这家店，将狗寄放在专门的宠物区，服务生引导他们走到卡座，威尔接过菜单翻阅，比起金额更在意他已经习惯了和汉尼拔共餐这件事。  
威尔按照自己的喜好点餐，他对自己的选择有点犹豫，汉尼拔在之后对服务生说我和他一样。威尔叹息，发觉汉尼拔总是知道怎么做会让他感觉舒服，像解开一团麻线那样把他多年因痛苦拧成的死结松开，让他每一刻都感觉到更好一些，汉尼拔倾听了他的秘密，然后告诉他秘密不该成为秘密，因为那不是件应该痛苦的事，汉尼拔不仅在帮他松开死结，还在教他怎样拆解，但威尔清楚那些结的下面锁着什么，所以他一面抗拒，一面却软弱的想落泪。

威尔只喝了一点清酒，他并不想再一次在汉尼拔面前失去理智，他们进行了相当美好的一餐，无论在味觉或是心灵上，有一瞬间威尔甚至觉得即使是隐瞒，在汉尼拔面前和在杰克面前都是不一样的，他在前者面前可以呼吸，在后者那里却不能。

他们聊了一些无伤大雅的话题，汉尼拔知道了更多大学的事，威尔知道了心理医生执照有多么难考，在谈论这些时威尔不再防备，大抵是因为汉尼拔虽然撒谎了但在某种意义上他可以更加坦然，他依然对汉尼拔的种种行为抱有疑惑，不过也仅此而已。

“你的法语是自学的吗？”汉尼拔用法语问威尔。

“是的，你呢？”威尔亦用法语回答。

“我在那里住过一段时间。”汉尼拔放下筷子，每一次威尔发问他都会这么做。

“在那儿住怎么样？”威尔接着问。

“还不错。”汉尼拔当然不会说他在那猎杀了一族半神，并发现他们的肝要比恶魔和天使的都肥厚很多。他喝了一口清酒，问道：“你打算搬去那吗？”

“也许。”威尔吃掉一片三文鱼，心说反正总要再搬家，他不一定非要困在美国不可。

汉尼拔不再回答，他相当清楚威尔会因为什么离开，但他也有把握这事不会发生。他们一个小时后离开餐厅，威尔在副驾驶上昏昏欲睡，温斯顿把头探到他们之间，等红灯时汉尼拔分出一只手抚摸它，于是自然想起昨晚，他处在威尔柔软的皮毛和滚烫呼吸之中，被强大而温柔的气息包裹，像冬天喝到一杯热茶时感到平静。  
路上车辆不多，他们没有花太久时间在塞车上，到家后威尔先把狗带回房间，上楼时膝盖发出的隐痛才令他想起经过昨天一役他负伤严重，只是狼人自愈能力较强加上他从早晨开始就‘惊喜不断’，才把疼痛摆在了脑后。  
威尔回到房间后继续先前的翻译工作，大约到傍晚的时候他才停笔，疲惫的走进卫生间脱下衣服对着镜子照看后背淤伤，之后随便找了一件T恤穿上，这才想起来那几件吸血鬼的衣服还丢在院子里没有处理，他匆匆离开房间，他叩响汉尼拔的房门想问对方有没有火柴或者打火机，而后发现虽然只有一墙之隔，他却从来没有打破过这段距离，汉尼拔很快应门，在听到威尔的请求后说稍等，威尔选择站在门口，但视线落在了房间每个角落，汉尼拔的房间要比他的大一些，整体色调只是在古典深棕的基础上融入了蓝灰，床单的颜色让威尔想到了夜晚的海岸。

“这里。”汉尼拔将打火机递给威尔。

“谢谢。”威尔拿到打火机后就快步走到院子里，找到一个铁桶把衣服丢进去焚烧。  
汉尼拔在楼上看着这一切，他的窗帘只留下一点缝隙，于是能完全隐蔽在阴影中，威尔盯着火苗发呆，他便盯着威尔发呆，直到身后有东西落地的声音出现。

“汉尼拔。”贝德利娅出现在房间中央，她多少还是有些在意汉尼拔和威尔的事情，另一方面，她知道汉尼拔现在需要她。

“是你。”并不带有一丁点惊讶，汉尼拔转身走近了贝德利娅，他知道对方会来。

“只是一点圣诞节礼物，以回报你之前告诉了我天使长的行踪。”贝德利娅放下长盒，明知故问：“那条小狗还在这？”

“他付了房租。”汉尼拔并不觉得他需要解释什么。

“你在帮助他。”贝德利娅继续说。

“我帮助需要帮助的人，我是一名医生。”

“可爱的说法。”贝德利娅翘起一点嘴角，“你选中了他作为你的朋友。”

“我很怀疑我们知道朋友的含义。”汉尼拔并无讥讽的坦述，贝德利娅曾经是唯一最靠近他生活的人。

“别小瞧自己，汉尼拔，但我确实很惊讶，几千年过去你居然选择了一个狼人，到底是什么吸引了你。”虽然是问句但贝德利娅知道答案，但汉尼拔罕见的沉默了，她感到不可思议的拧起眉毛，笑着说：“你不知道。”

是的，他确实不知道，汉尼拔不羞于承认这一点，他欣赏威尔的痛苦，享受对方挣扎的伤痕，因为站在不同境地对方却能读懂他而感到欣慰，但这一切对于一个存活几千年的恶魔也只能算仅此而已，那到底是什么影响了他？

“你爱上他了。”贝德利娅轻巧的向后退了半步，靠在床角对面的单人沙发上，她告诉汉尼拔：“你在他的孤独中看到了自己，汉尼拔，这世间也许有相似的痛苦或者快乐，迷惘或者悲伤，但拥有和你一样孤独的人少之又少，其实这也不足以维持你们的关系，只是剩下的东西无法言喻，大概就是生命的神秘之处，简而言之人类会称为，爱。”

“也许吧。”汉尼拔并不否认但也不赞同，他猜想也许贝德利娅和威尔其实没有区别，区别在于他看待他们的方式。

“你认为你们在同一条莫比乌斯环上。”贝德利娅歪着脑袋看向汉尼拔。

“是的。”

“可他在逃跑。”

“所以当我停下，他就会变成追逐的人。”汉尼拔轻描淡写，他再次靠近窗边，视线中火焰周围除了威尔，出现了第二个人。

与此同时，威尔警惕的后退，看着火光后的身影逐渐清晰。

那是一个看起来可以说是瘦弱的女人，她看了眼铁桶内还在燃烧的衣物，冷笑着向威尔伸出手。

“终于见面了，威尔，我是弗雷迪，一个吸血鬼。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结了嗷

威尔完全不想和吸血鬼有任何交集，同样古老的种族所传承延续下来是相悖的血统：贪婪，狡猾，狠毒。像是巫师坩埚中混合千奇百怪的毒物提炼出结果，而那明显散发着被我引诱吧的毒苹果正站在他面前。  
他是可以装傻的，但在当下做出这个选择只能证明他是真傻，所以抛下一切起不到实际意义的狡辩，他抬头看了一眼汉尼拔紧闭的窗户，整个人向后移了半步，令弗雷迪下意识的跟他走到阴影更深处，身旁桶内火焰不知餍足，发出清脆爆裂声，卷食最后的布料，弗雷迪似乎并未受到威胁，反而乐于见到此景。

“首先，仅代表我个人，很感谢你处决了克里斯，那真是一份绝好的圣诞礼物。”弗雷迪有意将威尔的烦躁情绪吊的更高一些，她刻意也向楼上看了一眼。

“你知道我现在就能送你去见他，你还有机会和他坐在地狱的圣诞餐桌上。”威尔盯着弗雷迪的眼睛，他确有此意，他会立刻将弗雷迪赶出这间房子，在汉尼拔察觉到任何情况之前回来，告诉他只是出现了一只松鼠。  
威尔摘下手套，眼前的弗雷迪终于展现出了该有的恐惧，她向后退了一步，伸出一只手挡在她与威尔之间，声音颤抖且尖锐：“等等！”

威尔已经露出了獠牙，他眯起眼睛，没打算把弗雷迪的阻挡当回事。

“等等！”弗雷迪再次说，她害怕，但更多的是激动。  
“你不想知道我们是怎么找到你的吗？”弗雷迪冷笑着，从口袋里拿出一只玻璃瓶，里面赫然装着汉尼拔的纸鹤。“这上面有你的血，我找到它的时候，它差不多已经把弗吉尼亚州飞遍了。”

“你只是在给我更多杀你的理由。”威尔看了一眼瓶子，他很难想到这只纸鹤出自谁手，搬到弗吉尼亚州后，他没受过伤，甚至没有进入厨房拿过刀，他的血在他身体里胆战心惊的流动储存，但现在却出现在了一只吸血鬼手上。

“为了抓到它我可下了不少功夫，但现在，我可以保证我是最后一个找到你的人。”弗雷迪将瓶子抓回手心。

“或者我直接杀了你，再把这可笑的折纸烧掉。”

“你能吗？”弗雷迪并不慌乱，只身靠近敌人无非是拿命冒险，但她确信她有这个本钱。“但在抓到它之后，我将它分成了两只，如果我死在这，另一只就会带着更多人找来，你够时间逃远吗，威尔？还是想要重现西雅图惨案？”

没人应该在威尔面前提起这件事，即使是杰克也在多年间保持避而不谈的态度，他杀了十二个混血狼，但其实是十三个。之后浸浴在他们的血中，直到杰克找到他，那时候他已经失去了意识，也失去了大部分的记忆，但对罪恶的恐惧和惭愧却一分不减。  
威尔扑向弗雷迪，女人灵巧的躲过大部分力量仅仅是被撞歪了身体，她并没有打算逃走，而是等威尔发泄出无能为力的愤怒之后，压抑着力量和声音问她：“你想要什么？”

“告诉我美国境内混血狼人家族的分布，你恨他们，那些东西远不知道友好和低调，我可以帮点忙，省去你们肃清的时间。”

在十八世纪后，由于人类愈发强大，并且大肆侵占使用自然资源，狼人的生存率和领地大大降低，因此数量骤减，直到近现代，狼人因为比吸血鬼更容易靠近人类而更好融入社会，成功挽救自己的种族，找到了更加安全的生存方式，因此吸血鬼感受到了威胁。  
威尔知道他该毫不犹豫的折断弗雷迪的腿，然后把她的脑袋扭下来丢进火里，但他就是没法这么做，即使他的大脑已经做出了选择，但垂在身侧的双手还是迟迟没有动作。

“你不必现在就告诉我，我会在这里待上三天。”弗雷迪歪着脑袋笑了一下，从包里拿出纸笔，写下号码和地址给了威尔。“这是我的地址，因为看起来你并不想让我在你家呆太久。”说完便扬长而去。

与此同时，在楼上的两位恶魔也终于收回偷听的耳朵，贝德丽娅向汉尼拔做出‘无聊’的口型，一抖翅膀离开了他的房间，楼下犹如惊弓之鸟的威尔迅速抬头，还是只看到汉尼拔不曾拉开的窗帘和朦胧月色。  
威尔回到屋子里，他不想打扰到也许正在工作的汉尼拔，所以将拖鞋拿在手里，打算赤脚走回房间，但卡其打破了他的计划，那只狗不知什么时候从未被关闭严实的房间里跑了出来，威尔站在玄关时它刚巧跑到楼梯的最后一阶，被抓包后拔腿就想逃跑，威尔眼疾手快地扑了过去，没有皮毛保护的躯体撞击地板发出沉闷的重响，卡其甚至带着他又翻了半个跟头，这时威尔听到开门的声音，他抬头，正对上汉尼拔从楼梯上投下的视线，他抱着自己的狗躺在地板上，对上面的人说：“晚上好。”

万幸，卡其没有机会冲进办公室或者厨房，或是将餐桌旁的一整架盆栽毁灭。  
汉尼拔正要出门，他已经穿戴整齐，对一人一狗造成的动静并不在意，他从远处将威尔四散的拖鞋捡起来，还给不知所措站在原地的男人。

“我会很晚回来，冰箱里有一些半成品，你只需要用到烤箱或者煎锅，不过除此之外，你之前收藏的外卖单我放到了电话旁边的抽屉里。翻译的工作可以暂停，但你需要把所有资料放到我的办公桌上。”汉尼拔一边向门外走一边嘱咐，贝德丽娅离开之后他才无意找到了那张一个月前就寄来的晚宴邀请函，主人是和他一样来自地狱的玛门，途径美国发现他在这里后便短暂扎根，意在和汉尼拔搞好关系。

“谢谢。”威尔接过自己的拖鞋，没想过解决接连不断的麻烦后他们没能享受一个圣诞夜，谈不上失落只是有点惆怅，有种‘我到底为什么要保护圣诞节啊’的感觉。

“再见，威尔。”汉尼拔关上门。  
“再见。”威尔在关门后伸了个懒腰，驱赶卡其向二楼走去，温斯顿和莉莉齐齐站在门口看着威尔押解逃犯，得到的奖励是各半份罐头。威尔从冰箱拿出上个月储存但没机会吃掉的速食千层面，站在烤箱旁边无聊等待，从面条想到番茄酱想到麦当劳想到麦当劳叔叔又想到恐怖片，他敲着流理台若有所思，于是，当烤箱发出叮的一声的时候，威尔已经离开了家，他询问路人找到一家附近的音像店，租下了《美丽人生》，《杀死比尔》和《本杰明巴顿奇事》，事实上他很少看电影，拿下这几张也只是因为它们放在已归还的篮子里，而店主尚未把它们放回架子上。  
回到家里的路上威尔收到免费的圣诞花环，作为回报，他不得不随着对方唱完了整首颂歌。到家后千层面的味道已经飘到了门口，他从烤箱里拿出自己的晚餐端上二楼，走廊尽头的房间有足够好的电视和音响，在他刚搬来几天之后汉尼拔曾跟他提过这间他们可以共同使用的房间，只不过他后来忘记了。  
威尔将千层面放在茶桌上，拿着碟片蹲坐在电视下面，试着研究明白要怎么把这东西放进去，他咬着嘴角，用了几分钟找到正确按钮，然后坐到沙发上试图把目前一切麻烦事暂且搁到脑后，就这一次，能先想想他自己。  
但这没奏效，弗雷迪的话一直盘旋在耳边，他食不知味的嚼完了最后一口，从口袋里拿出那张皱巴巴的写着地址和手机号码的纸片。

他知道那些家族据点，与血族的又一点不同便是，如果没有意外，狼人不会轻易转移居住地，所以他才会精挑细选选中了弗吉尼亚州，因为这离最近的据点都有一天的路程。他在手机上写下了五个家族的位置，是的，他明白这绝不会是弗雷迪的最后一次威胁，可他也不想离开这，因为他这辈子最想要的就是好好生活，想要同伴，想要了解，想要坦然，想解开所有的结，而他现在离想要的东西是那么那么近。

但也是的，他没有更好的办法，所以只能冒险一试，制作那只纸鹤需要很强的魔法，而他不觉得弗雷迪能做到，那只玻璃瓶中或许就是唯一一只。  
威尔犹豫着，手指在屏幕上反复游移，最后找到了杰克的号码拨打过去，对面接通很快，威尔没有任何寒暄，他告诉了杰克所有事，从克里斯开始，最后却问杰克：“你仍然在抓捕我吗？”

“不。”杰克反问：“是寻找，你难道不想回来吗？”

曾经是想的，就好像你没有找到更合适的东西，便觉得眼前这个就是最好的。  
“不。”威尔疲惫的捏着眉头，叹息着：“我会告诉弗雷迪五个家族的位置，你可以把那些恶心的东西一网打尽，也可以留下她，找到我，但是杰克，我不想回去。我不想。”

“威尔。”杰克松下肩膀，盯着地板粗糙纹路喃喃回答。长久以来为了族群发展他忽略了太多事情，威尔是他最得心应手的武器，而他太善于把对方当作武器了。

威尔知道杰克不会放弃，他并非是想要劝导对方不要寻找他，而是希望对方即使知道他的位置也不要到来。他挂断电话，这才发现电影已经推进到了他完全不理解的阶段，他将餐具拿回厨房清洗，过去他在餐桌旁总是看到汉尼拔在厨房忙碌的身影，但现在自己站在这里，下意识看向餐桌时没看到对方竟感觉到孤独。  
他缓慢回到房间，让自己放松的靠在柔软沙发上，他不在乎剧情或者是漂亮脸蛋，单单热爱这种感到安稳和温馨的氛围，就像住在地下室时他和狗狗们坐在地上看那台小电视，就像住在木屋里他变回原形睡在火堆前，就像人生中屈指可数的宁静瞬间，现在他再次拥有。

汉尼拔在午夜后回到家中，循着声音找到了威尔，那时对方已经从靠背滑落，半蜷缩在沙发上睡着了，汉尼拔拿了一条灰色毛毯盖在威尔身上，他缓慢脱下围巾和外套放在一旁，坐在威尔脚边看向不知走向如何的电影，他没打算真的开始看，起码在威尔不自觉的把脚放到他腿上之前，汉尼拔斜眼看了一眼熟睡的狼人，然后没什么表情的望向荧幕，和往常一样松开了领结和第一颗纽扣，放弃了起身的想法。


	9. 完结

那真是一双好袜子，威尔想。他处在梦境与现实的交界，自以为躺在沙发上但头顶上方是初春的午后天空，冷空气卷走了最后的落叶，搔着裸露肌肤激起一阵又一阵颤栗，威尔眯着眼睛，感觉到双脚被温暖包裹，像伸进了绵羊的肚皮底下，他满足的想，汉尼拔真的送给了他一双好袜子，于是眨眨眼想坐起来看一看，四肢却又柔软的不像话，好像关节都被扭松，因此向后跌落，他下意识的闭上眼睛又猛地睁开，眼前变为昏暗的灰棕色，电视屏幕发出的荧光闪烁，威尔才知道那是梦。

那真是一双好袜子，威尔想，他下意识看去，这才发现他的双脚隐藏在灰色毛毯下，而汉尼拔的双腿正承载它们，威尔手指抽动，心脏犹如被一双手用力挤压，他惊讶看向汉尼拔，才发现对方已经睡着了。  
他可能是装的，威尔冷漠的想，他收回了自己的脚，但把毯子留在了汉尼拔腿上。他身上还带着刚刚睡醒的朦胧暖意，整个人热乎乎也晕沉沉的，后知后觉是否是自己的气息催眠了汉尼拔，他回头看，汉尼拔靠在沙发上，头轻轻歪向一旁，整个人散发出缓慢平稳的气息，威尔从未感受到汉尼拔如此放下防备的时刻，哪怕平日相处时他已经拥有了比多数人更珍贵的亲近，但那与此刻完全无法相比，这让威尔想要逃离现场的想法却步了，多数是因为汉尼拔的信任令他莫名的忠诚开始破表，也因为对方看起来明显睡眠不足正需要一场好觉，他叹了口气，从沙发缝隙中拔出遥控器，双肘撑在膝盖上，将电影进度拉回最初，开始真的看起来。  
可他无法不在意自己身旁的汉尼拔，这样的独处时间显得醒目又突兀，即使他们住在同一栋房子里，但此刻才算得上是独处，没有对话，没有动作，只有呼吸和无法忽略的存在感，威尔合上双手，觉得汉尼拔的谎言从来没有推开他，那只是一个倒计时器，直到他们应该拆开它。  
但那一刻似乎要来了，他和汉尼拔之间病态的联系，不确定是美好还是美好的枷锁，这种飘忽不定的感觉才是烦扰他的源头。

汉尼拔不完全是装的，起码在威尔收回脚之前他确实睡着了，虽说现代影视作品弱化超自然生物的自然需求已经成了平常事，但是作为恶魔的他却真的要说，任何种族都要靠睡眠获得精力，只是时间长短和间隔时常等区别。  
汉尼拔睁开眼睛，威尔的头发毛茸茸打着卷，抵在洗了太多次而柔软的衣领上，他看着威尔的肩膀，知道那里有一道岁月已久的伤疤从肩头划过脊椎，疤痕组织像一道树枝那样坚挺，汉尼拔幻想有血迹洒在上面，像盛开妖艳旖旎的花。

“他离开了她？”汉尼拔出声。

“是的。”威尔没有回头，但也没有离开。“我吵到你了吗？”

“不。”汉尼拔起身离开了房间，而当他端着两杯咖啡重新回来的时候，威尔的神情很明显没有想到他会回来。

他们都是第一次和另一个人一起看电影，没有昂贵高端的音响和巨幕，也没有紧紧靠在一起的座位和昏暗房间，只有两个相同的杯子和一条毛毯，但仅仅是这些，便能让威尔短暂的停止去想未来的事情。

他们不讨论对方的事情，只时不时讨论电影本身。

“接受命运是一件很难的事，更难的是你还要接受别人的命运。”汉尼拔微不可见的耸肩。

威尔起身去换下一张碟片，换好后转身正对上汉尼拔的眼睛，即使他处于威尔的视线下方，但威尔仍然感觉自己是猎物而非捕食者，汉尼拔到底知道什么，他到底知道多少，威尔愤怒地想，如果汉尼拔知道他是狼人还会有这样的眼神吗，如果汉尼拔已经知道他是狼人却还是这样的眼神，那么他又该怎么做。

“威尔。”汉尼拔轻轻开口，他的眉眼柔软下来，竟让人很难从锋利的嘴唇中读出刻薄，他向威尔伸出手，跟他说：“你可以过来。”

他可以去哪？威尔问自己，他看着汉尼拔的指尖，又看向对方的眼睛，汉尼拔的眼睛湿漉漉的，但威尔知道那绝不可能是眼泪，那只是他众多美丽表象的其中之一，威尔再次问自己可以去哪，他听到自己身体里有个声音在回答：去他那。  
于是他跨步、几乎是冲撞上去，他不想再执拗于之前的记忆是真是假，此刻他只想创造新的记忆，他的膝盖陷在沙发里，双手钳住汉尼拔的脖颈吻上对方的嘴唇，这几乎撞出血来，他和汉尼拔紧紧贴在一起，却又纯情的只是嘴唇纠缠，威尔突然想通了，他暂时安稳的生活发生变故是必然的，而汉尼拔是加速这个过程的人，无论对方的动机是什么，威尔狠狠地想，他都抓到他了。  
威尔双手用力，汉尼拔却不挣扎，将力气都用在了那个慌乱血腥的吻上，威尔松开手，连同把自己从汉尼拔身上拉开，他慌张的喘息着，看着汉尼拔抬起一只手落在他脸颊上，汉尼拔同样失去了往日沉稳，而原因不知是那个吻，还是他现在亲手摸到了威尔出于兴奋的颤抖。

“你到底是什么。”威尔茫然的问，下一秒就咬上汉尼拔温热的脖颈，在他五指创造出的红色印记上开了一道口子，他对于伤痛和血液的渴望得到满足，却在滚烫液体划过喉咙的一瞬间愣住。  
“你到底是什么？”威尔哑着嗓子，汉尼拔的血太苦了，明明是液体里面却像暗藏无数根绵针，他不得不伸出一只手抓着喉咙。

“恶魔。”像是享受威尔的痛苦，汉尼拔看着威尔在脖子上抓出血痕，接着他拿开对方的手，那些痛苦也随之消失。

威尔几乎是吸进了满满的空气却忘记怎么吐出去，而汉尼拔始终盯着他，直到他将这口气叹出去。

“你知道我今天遭遇了什么。”威尔坐在汉尼拔腿上，全无情欲的探讨。

“是的。”

“你知道平安夜那天晚上发生了什么。”

“是的。”

“你知道我的房东。”

“是的。”

“你知道我总会去那家见鬼的咖啡厅赶工作课件。”

“威尔，我知道很多事，但不是所有事。”汉尼拔打断他，取而代之让自己的手落在威尔脸颊，脖颈，胸口，小腹，他无比精准的在每一处伤疤上稍作停顿，然后说：“但我希望你能告诉我更多事。”

这大概就解释了一切，威尔重新吻上了汉尼拔，他找不到落足点又找到了落足点，只因为汉尼拔是他不愿意成为但又应该成为的。  
如果这是终点，如果这是终点，威尔想，可他仍然在挣扎。汉尼拔不再像刚才一样任由他动作，对方钳住他的大腿，威尔抽出了对方的衬衫，粗鲁的扯开了纽扣。

“威尔，你... ...”

汉尼拔在说些什么，但威尔只听到了一半，他尚未反应过来发生了什么，就软绵绵的向一旁倒去，被火灼烧的痛苦爬满了他的血管，他惊恐的看向汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔接住了他，但没能接住威尔脖子上涌出的大量鲜血，一枚银质子弹落在地摊上，汉尼拔看着对方睁大双眼，在血泊中轻轻颤抖。汉尼拔向后张开五指，所有家具挡住了窗户，他能深切感受到狼人在离去，那些滚烫炽热的气息在消失，围绕着他的气息在波动，他看到了威尔的脆弱，仅仅是一枚子弹就能杀死他。他抚上对方的伤口，想起贝德丽娅问他，为什么选他，为什么是威尔，一个狼人，而已？汉尼拔感受着威尔的脉搏，将拇指按进伤口，狼人滚烫的血和肉包裹着他，那个瞬间，他知道自己掌握着威尔的生与死，这才察觉在他心中威尔早已和其它生命区别开来，他贪婪的享受着威尔的温度，却不能忍受对方眼中光彩慢慢消失，威尔仍费力看向那颗子弹直到闭上双眼，汉尼拔诵出那句古老咒语，威尔的灵魂被重新塞回体内，汉尼拔咬破自己的食指，用血织补起威尔的伤口。

死亡的那一瞬间很沉重，就像被无数双手推着穿过一扇又一扇厚重的墙壁直到周围的光消失，就在威尔要放弃的时候，有力量出现在他身下，托着他不再下沉，威尔频繁的眨眼直到回到现实，他看到汉尼拔正在治疗他的伤口，他试着张嘴但没能发出声音，便只好沉默的望着对方，就像片刻之前汉尼拔在他身旁睡着时一样。

“因为你是我见过唯一能和我拥有相同快乐，却最痛苦的人。”汉尼拔知道威尔要说什么又想知道什么，他看到自己的血和威尔的皮肉缠在一起变成蓝色的纹路，汉尼拔想那应该会永远留下来。

威尔一边摸着愈合的伤口一边坐起来，他看着那枚子弹，觉得那出自狼人或是吸血鬼都不重要，或者说，他终于愿意承认，在他眼中，狼人和吸血鬼都一样，就如同在汉尼拔眼中，天使和恶魔都是猎物。

威尔摇摇晃晃的站起来，他的手机掉在地上此刻震动着，是杰克发来的两条简讯。

“快离开！”

“对不起，威尔。”

也许弗雷迪从一开始的目标就是那几个混血家族和他，她既要知道位置，也不能放过他这个隐患，而从杰克的简讯看来，她似乎也集结了那些恨透了他的狼人。

“滚回地狱吧，格雷厄姆！”窗外有人在喊。  
狼人和吸血鬼的味道交织在一起，威尔从家具缝隙中看到窗外燃起火光。

“我可以带你离开。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
威尔知道汉尼拔真正的意图是那句没说出来的话，他弯腰捡起那颗子弹，纯银烧破了他的掌心，但威尔的复原速度明显更快，他下意识的摸向自己的颈侧，那道伤疤已经平坦，只是他尚且不知道取而代之的是一道蓝色印记。

“我早该知道。”逃避才是麻烦的源头。  
威尔弓起身体，肌肉和皮毛撑破衣料，他在汉尼拔眼前变回巨狼，对方兴奋的弯起嘴角，满足的看着一切，似乎已经等了太久。  
威尔撞破墙壁从二楼一跃而下，还在四周的血族和狼人大吃一惊，其中一个甚至来不及变形就被威尔咬下首级，他们撞毁了四周房屋，将屋后宽阔的平地作为新的战场。纯银已经无法彻底击倒他，吸血鬼们扑咬上来都被威尔甩落，血从威尔的眼皮上滴落，视线变为鲜红，他踩过尸体，不知疲惫的迎接战斗，无论是天性还是地狱犬的名号，他这次照单全收。

“你果然是个怪物！”他的同族在死前向他吼道。  
威尔居高临下的看着对方，对方比自己要小的多，此刻正畏惧的后撤，威尔没费多少功夫就扑倒对方，在咬断喉咙前回答：“由始至终。”  
残余的血族和狼人合力向他发起最后一击，几个动作迅速的吸血鬼牢牢抓住他的皮毛，威尔听到自己身体四处撕裂的声音，纯银的匕首插进了他的脊椎，他呜咽一声半跪下去，但又立刻滚离躲掉前方狼人的撞击，他不知疼痛但疼痛在瓦解他，威尔怒吼，狂奔起来想要甩掉背上的敌人，但更多匕首刺进了他的身体，两只吸血鬼在合力扭断他的脖子，威尔吐出一口血，咬牙正要反击，忽然觉得一切对抗都没有了，他用剩余完好的那只眼睛看向前方，汉尼拔张开翅膀落在他面前，右手拿着一把十字长剑，他们同时跑向对方，威尔咬死了汉尼拔身后的吸血鬼，汉尼拔斩杀了威尔身后那只纯血狼人。

一切都结束了，威尔看向身后，他和汉尼拔生活的房子已经陷入火海，而它的主人就站在自己旁边，并不在意这一切。

接下来是威尔自己的选择，此生第一次做回自己，竟发觉解开那些伦理的枷锁，他就能获得这辈子都在渴望的满足和快乐，他望向汉尼拔，对方已经收回翅膀，似乎做回了那个冷漠的心理医生，对威尔的去留，他不会有任何办法。

“谢谢你。”威尔说，他现在有足够的时间离开。这听上去像是道别，连汉尼拔也这么想。  
但威尔却低下头，汉尼拔心领神会，他走过去骑在威尔背上，威尔向新的方向奔跑，他能去任何地方，他们能去任何地方。


End file.
